


Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Series: A Companion From Oklahoma [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/Rose. Stargate SG-1 crossover. Sequel to The Grand Tour of Oklahoma. The Doctor, Rose and Jenny go to Egypt to try to find out what happened to King Tut but the Doctor's life is in jeopardy when someone from an ancient race wants him for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102348) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102348)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is the sequel to The Grand Tour of Oklahoma. It's also a half crossover with Stargate SG-1 but I'm only using the Goa'uld in this story.  
  
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Prologue  
  
"So, Jenny's first excursion in time and space!" the Doctor said while he, Rose and Jenny stood around the console. "And a cracker, I must admit! Ancient Egypt! Sun, sand and temperatures that are still blazing hot but at least some homosexual isn't trying to mount me."  
  
"Ah, Doctor, we shoulda taken Terrance with us," Rose said. "Maybe the Egyptians would have a magic spell that would rid him of his demon."  
  
"And I wanted to see how long it would take before Suri ended up in Egyptian prison," Jenny added.  
  
"Nope, not thinking about them anymore," the Doctor said. "Now…Normally we just go as is but I think this time we need to dress for comfort since we will be in a desert environment."  
  
"We were in a desert environment before and you didn't say to change clothes," Rose said.  
  
"Because I had no idea it would be hotter than Hell and damnation," the Doctor said. "But now we have advanced warning so to the wardrobe room, my companions."  
  
They walked out of the console room and the Doctor showed them the wardrobe room.  
  
"TARDIS, give my companions something appropriate to wear for Ancient Egypt. Circa 1329 B.C. Okay, the TARDIS should have some clothes for you on the second level of the wardrobe room. Up you go!"  
  
Rose and Jenny climbed the winding stairs while the Doctor followed behind them. They went past the first level which was men's clothes and went to the second level. They saw some clothes laid out for them on a wooden table in the center of the room. There were some white linen dresses and leather sandals. The girls took off their clothes and tried on the dresses, slipping the readymade dressed down over their heads and straightening them until the bottom of the dresses came to just above their knees. Then they put the sandals on and admired each other.  
  
"Wait, we don't get one of those elaborate Egyptian head gear that must weigh 50 pounds?" Jenny said.  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't want to wear that, would you?" Rose said.  
  
They went downstairs to the men's level and paused when they saw the Doctor. He had nothing on except for a heavy linen loincloth and leather sandals.  
  
"Wow, they'll be able to see that white body across the Egyptian desert," Jenny said.  
  
"Oi," the Doctor said while she and Rose giggled. "I think I look quite brilliant in this."  
  
"I think you look quite naked in it," Jenny said.  
  
"Not naked, I have my loincloth, see? But you two…"  
  
He walked over and admired them.  
  
"You two will be the jewels of the Egyptian desert," he said when he finished walking around them.  
  
"Thanks but…won't we be noticed?" Jenny said. "I mean, we're not exactly Egyptian."  
  
"Ah, but there were foreigners who visited so we'll simply tell anyone who asks we're visiting," the Doctor said. "Don't worry; contrary to reports, Cairo was actually quite cosmopolitan. People from all over Africa and the known world came to trade and view the pyramids and sphinx which were already centuries old by Tut's time. We won't draw too much notice, trust me. Now…shall we go down to the console room and prepare?"  
  
Jenny nodded. She turned and went down the stairs but she got halfway down before she realized that the Doctor and Rose weren't following her. She started to go back upstairs, figuring the Doctor wasn't finished briefing them yet when she heard kissing sounds and Rose letting out a soft moan.  
  
"You are beautiful," she heard the Doctor saying softly. "My little Egyptian princess."  
  
Jenny raised her eyebrow when she heard more kissing.  
  
"I knew it," Jenny said to herself.  
  
Jenny could see signs of an attraction between them but now she had confirmation. She thought it strange that her friend was in love with an alien but she also could see why she had fallen for him since he was attractive. She was happy that the two of them had each other, even though it was an unconventional relationship. She decided to go downstairs before they saw her and she quickly hurried down the rest of the stairs so she could wait for them to finish.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102378) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102378)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Oooo-eee!" the Doctor said as he opened the door, "like Oklahoma, only sandier."  
  
They all stepped outside and coughed at the blowing sand for a moment before they got used to it. In the far distance they could see the three pyramids and the sphinx but they were across the desert.  
  
"Where are we?" Jenny said.  
  
"Memphis, the site of the pharaoh's royal court," the Doctor said. "Only recently restored after Tut's father, Ankhenaten moved the capital city to Amarna so he could establish his new religion, a worship of the Aten, the sun. Tut's father basically disenfranchised the Amen priests and dismantled the old religion in an attempt to get everyone in Egypt to worship what he believed was the one true god."  
  
He pointed up to the sun.  
  
"And no one went for that, right?" Jenny said.  
  
"Right. Once Ankhenaten died, the priests forced his son to restore them to their former glory and move the capital back here to Memphis and restore the original pantheon. Tut was originally named Tutankhaten and he changed the last part of his name to Amen to distance himself from his heretical father and show the priests that he was dedicated to restoring the old gods to their former glory. However, there were some who never fully believed that he had rejected his father's teachings."  
  
"And that's one reason why he might have been killed?" Rose said as they began to walk across the desert to the outskirts of Memphis a quarter mile away.  
  
"Perhaps, he came to power when he was about nine years old and there were some around him who were salivating at the chance to knock him off the throne. He also married his sister, Ankhsenamen, and she was viewed as a pawn by some in gaining the throne. When Tut died, she sent out a frantic message to the king of the Hittites, a traditional enemy, begging him to send one of his sons so she could marry him. But the prince was killed on the way to Memphis, supposedly by bandits, and Tut's vizier, Aye, married Ankhsenamen. After that, she disappeared and was never heard from again.  
  
"So Aye might have something to do with his death?" Jenny said.  
  
"Perhaps. Another suspect is the leader of Tut's armies, Horemheb. He came to power after Aye died. It could be either one of them that killed Tut or both of them working together or perhaps someone else entirely. But I tell you this to set the stage, so to speak, to give you an idea of the climate surrounding Tutty-boy. Most Egyptians welcomed him and the old gods back but not all did. We need to be cautious if we're going to solve this mystery. I'm sure there will be some who might target us if we try to help Tut and Ankhsenamen."  
  
They walked into Memphis and headed towards the palace. All around them were mud brick houses that had flat roofs where people could go up and work or sit and talk in the noonday sun. Many of the houses had a bit of color around the doorposts and there were even some who some paintings on their walls of various deities or scenes of pleasure or work. They slowed down when they saw a painting on the white wall of one of the houses. It was a little dwarf-like demon.  
  
"That's Bes, protector of households," the Doctor said, pointing to it.  
  
"I love the colors, they're so new and vibrant," Jenny said, walking up to it. "And it's cool that they painted their houses like this, they never show that in the books about Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Well, that's one reason why you should never trust archaeologists, they get a lot of things wrong," the Doctor said.  
  
They walked on, occasionally running into an Egyptian who would give them a passing glance and go on their way.  
  
"They're not saying anything about the way we look," Jenny said.  
  
"I told you, Memphis is a cosmopolitan city. They might say something down south in some of the smaller towns but here, this is one of the major cities of the ancient world. They probably think we're from Greece," he said to her.  
  
They walked out of the alley and paused when they saw a plaza with a large gold statue in the center of it. The statue depicted a man who was dressed in a linen shrift. He wore a blue skullcap and was holding a staff in both hands. The staff was in front of his body.  
  
"That is Ptah, the patron god of Memphis," the Doctor said, pointing to it.  
  
"It's gorgeous," Rose said. "Can you imagine how much gold went into making this?"  
  
"Enough to give your mum a stroke, I know that," the Doctor said.  
  
He giggled when Rose swatted his arm and then looked at Jenny when she tapped his arm.  
  
"Yes?" the Doctor said to Jenny.  
  
"Um…something must be wrong with my brain, I look at the hieroglyphs on the base and I can understand what they say."  
  
"That's the TARDIS," the Doctor said, giving her a brief explanation of the translation circuits.  
  
"Cool, you mean I can speak Egyptian to these people without even trying?" Jenny said when he finished his explanation.  
  
"That and you can read anything like that base there," the Doctor said, pointing to it.  
  
"So it does say, Blessed Ptah, protector of our city, may you live forever?"  
  
"Yup," the Doctor said, nodding.  
  
"Bitchin!" Jenny said while Rose giggled.  
  
They turned left and headed towards the palace in the distance. The palace was easy to find since it was the biggest and grandest structure in the city, made of mud bricks that had been painted white so it gleamed in the sun and trimmed in some places with gold which also gleamed. It also had blue diamond designs painted along the top of the building. They could also see several palm trees around the building. Most of the roads were packed sand or dirt but the road leading up to the palace was made of mud brick tightly packed together like cobblestones. The road had statues on either side of it, all of them of Tut in various poses and all of them gold like the statue of Ptah. The statues showed Tut at different ages from the age of nine on up. As they walked along the road, Jenny stopped at one of them. Most of the statues were of Tut by himself but the one Jenny stopped at had a hawk headed god standing behind him, his arms around him as if he was protecting him. She looked at the gold base.  
  
"Tutankhamen, may he reign forever in splendor and glory is protected by Horus, The Great One," she read. "Isn't that who they associated the pharaoh with anyway?"  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said, pleased the Jenny knew some of the history, "he was considered the living Horus while he ruled, the representative of god on Earth."  
  
"Lot of responsibility for a nine year old kid," Rose said.  
  
"Which is why children had regents who ruled until they came of age," the Doctor said. "Problem was, a lot of these regents weren't willing to give up power when the time came."  
  
"And did Tut have a regent?" Jenny said.  
  
"Yes, Aye," the Doctor said. "He helped Tut govern the country. But at the moment, Tut is eighteen and he rules by himself."  
  
"Or so he thinks," Rose said.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said. "Aye wasn't of royal blood, yet he managed to become ruler after Tut's death. He may have stepped aside when Tut came of age but he still had his eye on the throne."  
  
"And Ankhsenamen got caught in the middle?" Jenny said.  
  
"Yes, I think so. I think she became a pawn, a way for Aye to seize the throne and once she served her purpose she was done away with because Aye ruled alone for most of his reign."  
  
"But if Ankhsenamen was royal blood, wouldn't it be better for him to keep her around so it looks legitimate?" Rose said while they walked.  
  
"Perhaps, but remember she was trying to make deals with the enemy in order to marry a foreign prince and prevent Aye from coming to power. She was probably too much of a troublemaker for him after he became pharaoh so he had her quietly done away with. If Horemheb was working with him then he had the power of the Egyptian army behind him and I'm sure not many people protested anyway," the Doctor said. "After all, she was the last remnant of the Aten religion which is why I'm sure Aye might have had no trouble doing away with her."  
  
"Uh-oh," Jenny said as they neared the palace and saw guards on either side of the road guarding the last mile to the palace. "So how do we get past all these people?"  
  
"You!" the guard nearest to them said when he finally noticed them.  
  
"Um, I think we should run, actually," Rose said as the guard and the one directly across from him came towards them.  
  
They had on heavy linen kilts with bronze skullcaps that gleamed in the sun. Both of them had on heavy kohl makeup around their eyes and both of them had long spears with iron tips. The guard who first called to them walked up to the Doctor who gazed back at him calmly.  
  
"Who are you? No one comes this close to the palace without authorization, especially not barbarians like you," he said.  
  
"Sorry, we're tourists traveling through your fair city," the Doctor said. "Also, I'm trying to start the fad of planking about 5,000 years before its time. See?"  
  
The guards gave him an odd look when the Doctor lay down flat on his stomach in front of them with his arms to his sides.  
  
"Snap a photo, Rose, I'm planking!" he yelled to her.  
  
"I don't know what planking is and I don't think I wanna know," Rose muttered to Jenny.  
  
"It's this stupid fad where people lay down and pretend to be a board so they can get their picture taken in weird places," Jenny said to her.  
  
"Ah, well, I figured it was something stupid like that," Rose said.  
  
"Get up!" the guard said to the Doctor. "And leave the vicinity of the royal palace immediately!"  
  
The Doctor leapt to his feet.  
  
"Sorry, just being typical tourists," he said to them. "Say, I could always walk like an Egyptian."  
  
He struck a pose resembling the ones on tomb paintings while he sang "Walk like an Egyptiaaaan!" The guards glanced at each other and the Doctor gasped when the shoved him violently. Rose and Jenny caught his arms before he fell.  
  
"Get out of here or lose your heads!" the guard snarled as he pointed at him.  
  
"Fine, fine, we'll be going. I think I'll go plank on the Great Pyramid anyway. Come along, my dears," he said to Rose and Jenny as he walked past them.  
  
Rose muttered an apology to the guards as she and Jenny hurried to catch up with the Doctor.  
  
"Okay, we'll just have to figure out another way to get inside," the Doctor said to them while they walked off the main road onto a side street.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102393) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102393)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ankhsenamen sat by a large window in her bedroom, staring out at the bustling city of Memphis. Her husband was off attending to affairs of state which meant she had nothing to do for the day. As his consort, she was not permitted to sit in on the council meetings with Tut, his vizier, Aye, his captain of the guards, Horemheb, and the priests who kept his temples running. She had no real authority which infuriated her since her father let her mother, Nefertiti, handle much of the day to day stuff when she and Tut were children, living at Amarna far away from the political intrigues and corruption of the city. While she stared out the window, a scarab walked across the window ledge and she smiled at it, thinking that perhaps Khepri, the god of rebirth and the movement of the sun, had one of his messengers pay her a visit in beetle form. Many believed that the scarabs appeared out of nowhere and the fact that the beetle appeared here on her window ledge when she was up on the third floor seemed to confirm it. But she was raised in her father's court at Amarna and her father taught her that things like that were superstitions and that the old gods had no power, only the Aten was supreme.  
  
She wasn't completely sure her father had been correct about the Aten but one thing she did know was that the people surrounding her husband were shady and she didn't trust them one bit, especially Aye and Horemheb. Both of them were creepy and she always tried to avoid them whenever she could. The moment her father died, all of them came racing back to her husband, demanding he restore the ancient gods of Egypt to their rightful place. At that time, both she was eight and her husband was nine, young and powerless and completely at the mercy of the power hungry men who had their eyes on the throne. They were taken back to Memphis in triumph and she was wedded to her brother while her mother was taken away somewhere. She had no idea where Nefertiti was now. Her mother told them she needed to go south into Nubia with her other sisters for a visit but that was years ago and they hadn't seen her since. Ankhsenamen suspected her mother and sisters had been quietly murdered so Aye and Horemheb would be able to have full control of Tut. There was no one she trusted apart from her husband and her childhood friend, Meren, her personal servant. He had been raised with her since childhood and she knew that he would die before he would betray her.  
  
Which was why when she got an idea to escape from the palace and roam the city, she summoned him and only him. Meren was tall and lean with dark brown skin. His head was shaved as well as his eyebrows and he wore heavy kohl makeup around his eyes and a loincloth around his waist. He knelt before his mistress.  
  
"What is thy desire, Highness?" he said, his eyes lowered to the floor.  
  
"I wish to leave the palace in disguise and go into the city."  
  
Meren looked up at her.  
  
"What will the pharaoh say, Highness?"  
  
"I don't care what he says or what he thinks about me going out into the city, Meren. I'm bored and I want to escape this dismal palace and walk out among the people where I can view them and the city in disguise. Fetch me a plain wig and a course linen dress. I don't want anyone knowing who I am."  
  
"As you wish, Highness, but how will we get out without the guards knowing?" Meren asked.  
  
"Don't worry, my faithful friend, I know several secret ways out of the palace, courtesy of my husband. Just go and do as I ask."  
  
"At once, Highness," Meren said, kneeling briefly before going off to obey his mistress's command.  
  
"Walk like an Egyptiaaaaan," the Doctor sang as they walked through a bazaar near the palace.  
  
"He's stuck on that song now," Rose said to Jenny.  
  
"Yes, I noticed that," Jenny said.  
  
"It's a brilliant song and what better place to use it than here?" the Doctor said. "All the old paintings on the tomb do the sand dance, don't ya know. If you move too quick, oh-way-oh, they falling down like a domino."  
  
The Doctor whistled the rest of the tune while he stopped and looked at a baby cheetah in a wooden cage near one of the booths.  
  
"How much for the kitty cat?" he asked a young Egyptian manning the booth.  
  
"12 jugs of beer and 10 sacks of grain, interested?" the man said.  
  
"Um, no…fresh out of beer and grain, sorry," the Doctor said before he walked away.  
  
"What would you have done with that?" Rose asked, pointing to the cheetah as they walked away.  
  
"Kept it as a pet and called it Spots, what'd ya think?" the Doctor said to her. "I would train it to fetch and attack Daleks and be my faithful feline."  
  
"See, this is what I'm on about when I say the Doctor lives inside a fantasy world in his mind."  
  
"I do not," the Doctor said while Jenny laughed. "If they're selling cheetahs, apparently you can train them to act as pets, yeah? So I want one."  
  
"Well, go get 12 jars of beer and 10 sacks of grain and you can own Spots," Jenny said.  
  
"Nah, I don't want to lug that stuff around Memphis."  
  
"So, are we going to see the king here?" Jenny said.  
  
"I thought that's what we were doing, trying to find a way into the palace," the Doctor said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"No, the other king. This is Memphis, right? We're here to see the King?" Jenny said.  
  
"Oh, yes, Elvis, very clever," the Doctor said while Rose giggled. "Yes, Elvis never died, he just went back in time to Ancient Egypt and he's ruling as King Tut and you say I live in a fantasy world."  
  
As they walked by the booths, the Doctor caught sight of a lovely young woman walking with a young man. The woman had on an ankle length linen dress and a short wig that came up to her chin line. She had heavy kohl makeup on her eyes and her skin was dark brown. The woman caught sight of the Doctor and gave him an onceover before she smiled warmly at him. The Doctor nodded his hello and tried to move past her but the woman blocked his way.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've never met anyone like you, where are you from?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm from Sparta in Greece."  
  
"Really? I've never been there."  
  
"Lovely place, warlike though. Men are trained from birth to be warriors."  
  
"This…is…Sparrrrtaaaa!"  
  
The woman gave Jenny an odd look when she said that. The Doctor looked back at Jenny with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, we Spartans know no fear. I am Spartacus, named after Sparta. This is my wife, Portia," he said, pointing to Rose. "And this is Ziyi, our adopted daughter all the way from China. And you are…"  
  
"I am Nefer," she said.  
  
"Nefer, nice name. Pleased to meet you and your friend is?"  
  
"Meren, he's a childhood friend."  
  
"Again, nice to meet you. Have a great day," the Doctor said.  
  
"Wait, might we follow you? We're from Thebes and visiting for the day. We were wondering if we could join you."  
  
"Of course. We're new here as well but perhaps we can find our way around Memphis together," the Doctor said.  
  
Ankhsenamen smiled and she looked at Meren. Meren gave them a disapproving look at the strangers while he followed his mistress.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102553) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102553)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Tutankhamen felt like he was about to nod off. These meetings with his advisors and priests were always boring. He was the living god, Horus incarnate; sometimes he wondered why he had to listen to lesser mortals and their concerns. Shouldn't the fact that he was god in flesh form be enough to make his own decisions without help? Especially since Aye and Horemheb were never short of concerns and advice. At the moment, he would rather be in his bed making love to his wife than listening to these two nagging him. Today, their main concern was why he wasn't going to war with his enemies like a good pharaoh should.  
  
"Sire, it has been years since we went to war with anyone," Aye said. "Your father never did and now you're following his example. We must invade every once in awhile to show others the might of Khemet so they won't come here and overthrow you."  
  
"But we are at peace," Tut said for the millionth time.  
  
"Yes, and we must show our might in order to stay at peace."  
  
Tut frowned, trying to follow his vizier's logic.  
  
"You want to go to war to stay at peace?" he said.  
  
"Not a full scale war, Sire, just a small skirmish to show our might and collect prisoners to serve you," Aye said.  
  
Tut stared at his vizier. He glanced at Horemheb and saw his leader of his troops was practically chomping at the bit to go to war. He glanced at the priests but since this was about war and not temples, they were all thoroughly bored while they listened.  
  
"Look, I would rather send an ambassador to work with our enemies, get them to ally themselves with us and become friends; wouldn't that be better than attacking them?" Tut asked.  
  
Aye looked at him as if he had just acquired Osiris's green face.  
  
"Friendship? We are the greatest nation in the world, Sire, these barbarians should be paying us tribute not being friends with us," Aye said.  
  
"With all due respect, vizier, if we keep on attacking these "Barbarians", we will be plunged into a never ending war with them."  
  
"Nonsense!" Horemheb said. "We will crush any and all opposition! No nation can stand against us!"  
  
"If that's true, then isn't that enough to keep them from attacking?" Tut said, wishing he was through with the meeting.  
  
"But if we don't attack them every so often they will become bold, Sire," Aye said. "We must show them what happens if they do dare to attack here."  
  
Tut looked at his vizier. The man was tall, thin and bony with a face that reminded Tut of a serpent. Tut didn't trust him, the man was far too ambitious as was Horemheb. But Horemheb had the army behind him and Aye relied on that to keep him in his cushy little position. As much as he hated to admit it, Tut was a mere boy and he had no chance to stand alone against these two men and the whole Egyptian army. Pharaohs had been assassinated before and he harbored no delusions that it couldn't happen again. He needed someone who could help him get rid of these two snakes in his palace before he ended up in a tomb beside his father.  
  
"Sire, about Ptah's temple," one of the priests finally said. "Perhaps a public display of devotion and tribute should be in order to show the people that you firmly support Ptah in the protection of our city?"  
  
Tut sighed and slumped in his throne, this was going to be a long meeting.  
  
Meanwhile, Ankhsenamen and Meren were following the Doctor, Jenny and Rose while they explored the city. She and Meren stopped when they stopped at a large painted carving on the side of a large wall. It showed Tut in a chariot fighting the Hittites. Ankhsenamen snorted softly at the irony of showing her husband as a great warrior defeating his enemies when he'd never even set foot outside of Egypt before.  
  
"Wow, this is great," Jenny said, pointing to it.  
  
"Yeah, but it's too bad they don't show Ankhsenamen in any of these paintings and statues," Rose said.  
  
Ankhsenamen perked up at that.  
  
"She's the consort, Rose," the Doctor said. "She's not even co-ruler."  
  
Ankhsenamen snorted softly at the truth of that.  
  
"Yeah, but still, if they're gonna show scenes from Tut's life, they oughta show some with his wife," Jenny said to the Doctor and Rose.  
  
Ankhsenamen smiled at that, liking these strangers more and more.  
  
"Too bad we can't see inside the palace," Jenny added as they walked on. "Be nice to meet Tut or Ankhsenamen in person."  
  
Ankhsenamen glanced at Meren. Meren shook his head when he saw what his mistress was thinking.  
  
"Too dangerous," he mouthed to her.  
  
Ankhsenamen rolled her eyes at that.  
  
"Mistress," Meren hissed when she started to walk around the little group in front of her.  
  
"You wish to meet Ankhsenamen?" she said when they stopped.  
  
Meren came up beside his mistress, giving them wary looks.  
  
"Mistress, they might be barbarian spies," Meren hissed while the Doctor, Rose and Jenny gave them confused looks.  
  
"I would trust these three before I trust the men around my husband," Ankhsenamen said. "Look, do you need jobs, any of you?"  
  
"What sort of jobs?" the Doctor said.  
  
Ankhsenamen removed a pendant from around her neck that she had been hiding underneath her clothes. The Doctor looked at it and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Wow, you're…" Jenny said when she read the hieroglyphs.  
  
"Yes, but you must be quiet," Ankhsenamen said, putting the pendant back around her neck. "Let's find somewhere more private where we can talk."  
  
They looked around and the Doctor pointed to a deserted alley between two large houses. They walked over to it and Meren stood at the entrance to the alley, keeping watch, while Ankhsenamen spoke to them in hushed voices.  
  
"I'm Ankhsenamen," she said to them. "I decided to leave the palace in disguise because I was bored. I like what you said about wishing I also got some recognition and I like all of you despite being barbarians."  
  
"Well, no one's perfect," the Doctor said, shrugging.  
  
"I have need of servants," Ankhsenamen said. "I have Meren who is loyal to me but I do not trust very many in my husband's court. I need more people who would be loyal to me. You wouldn't be slaves, we have more than enough of them. I just wish you to provide me with protection and accompany me and provide some entertainment. I can pay you in bread and beer."  
  
The Doctor glanced at Rose and Jenny and smiled when they nodded eagerly.  
  
"We would be happy to do it, but no payment is necessary, we have ways of supporting ourselves," the Doctor said.  
  
"You're sure?" Ankhsenamen said.  
  
"Very sure, we would be happy to do it," the Doctor said.  
  
"Mistress, are you sure this wise?" Meren said, coming up to her. "What if they're dangerous?"  
  
"And Aye and Horemheb aren't dangerous? I would entrust myself to these foreigners before I trusted Aye and Horemheb," she said to Meren while the Doctor gave his companions a pointed look. "As consort, I have the right to choose my own servants and I choose these three."  
  
"As you wish, mistress," Meren said, giving the Doctor and his companions a wary look.  
  
"Please forgive Meren," Ankhsenamen said. "He's been with me since childhood and he's very protective of me. Especially in light of all that's happened in my life."  
  
"I give you my word," the Doctor said to her. "We're not spies and we're not going to hurt you. If we do, you're free to execute us all."  
  
Ankhsenamen nodded.  
  
"I shall have the goldsmith make you bracelets that will signify who you are and that you're in my employ so no one will bother you," Ankhsenamen said. "As my servants, you answer to no one except me. Not even my husband can command you since I have the freedom to pick who'll serve me. He has his servants and I have mine so he won't bother you with any of his needs. If anyone besides me tries to give you an order, ignore them."  
  
"Yes, your…how shall we address you then?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Mistress."  
  
"Yes, mistress," the Doctor, Rose and Jenny said in unison.  
  
"Good, follow me then, we'll return to the palace."  
  
The Doctor, Rose and Jenny shared a gleeful look the moment Ankhsenamen and Meren turned their backs.  
  
"See, pays to know the right people," the Doctor muttered to his friends before they followed their new employer.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102555) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102555)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Rose and Jenny could hardly contain their excitement when Ankhsenamen led them into a secret entrance near the palace. They walked down some stone stairs and through a stone corridor that were lit by torch light. The corridors were bare but that didn't matter to them because they were actually going into the palace.  
  
They climbed the steps and went through a wooden door. The other side of the door was covered with gold and the floor was polished white marble. The walls were painted, blue along the top of the wall and different scenes of the gods, Ankhsenamen and Tutankhamen paying tribute to the gods or scenes from daily life. Every so often, painted columns supported the ceiling. The Doctor and his companions admired the palace while the followed Ankhsenamen and Meren. Torches were spaced out evenly and their light lit up the corridor. They noticed a few people cleaning the floors with wet cloths or fetching things but other than that, they were alone.  
  
Ankhsenamen led them to a golden door. They went inside and saw a huge bedroom with a wooden bed with posts in the shape of Bast, the cat goddess, a wooden chest decorated with Isis and her sisters, a table and chair and a polished brass mirror hanging above it. On the table was a cosmetic kit and a peacock feather fan. On the left side of the room was another golden door. Ankhsenamen opened it and they saw forty pillows lying on the floor.  
  
"This is my servant's quarters," Ankhsenamen said to them. "You will sleep here with Meren. That way you'll hear me call to you. I have two other servants that help but they're out at the moment running errands for me. One of you must stay awake at all times so you can listen for me. Meren can show you around and let you know what is expected of you. Meren, can you do that while I take a short nap?"  
  
"As you wish, mistress," Meren said, bowing.  
  
The Doctor glanced at his friends and they followed suit, bowing with Meren while Ankhsenamen smiled.  
  
"That's all, you're free to do whatever you want for the moment, just make sure you don't take long in case I need something."  
  
"Yes, mistress," everyone said.  
  
Meren beckoned to the Doctor, Jenny and Rose and they left the room.  
  
"Sorry if this is a bit awkward," the Doctor said to Meren while they walked down the hallway. "You didn't seem to approve of mistress's decision."  
  
"It's because she trusts me to protect her," Meren said, looking over his shoulder at them. "I have no say in her decisions though. I can advise when she asks for it but I am not the princess, she is."  
  
"Well, I hope we can all be friends," Jenny said.  
  
"Yes, we're all working together so I hope it'll be pleasant for all of us," Rose said.  
  
"Well, I must admit I do not have a fondness for barbarians. However, I will be friends with you if you choose to be friends with me. As you say, we are all in service of the princess which is the most important thing," Meren said. "So, follow me and I'll show you what you need to know."  
  
The Doctor, Rose and Jenny nodded and they followed him down the hallway.  
  
Meanwhile, Aye and Horemheb walked out of Tut's throne room with the priests. The meeting had concluded and the priests were heading back to their temples but Aye and Horemheb hurried to Aye's private quarters.  
  
"What do you think?" Horemheb asked Aye while they walked.  
  
"He's not listening to us which is unfortunate…for him, at any rate," Aye said.  
  
"What about Sekhmet? Should we implant her in him so he'll obey?" Horemheb said, his voice suddenly deepening.  
  
"Not just yet. Perhaps we can still get the whelp to obey. If not…then yes, we will put Sekhmet inside him and she will take him over," Aye said in an equally deep voice.  
  
"Sekhmet grows impatient. She wishes to have a host," Horemheb said in the deep voice.  
  
Aye's eyes flashed with a white glow for a few seconds as his anger flared up.  
  
"I will implant her when I am ready to do so, not a second before," he said in the deep voice. "She can wait until we are sure the brat will cooperate."  
  
They looked around and their voices returned to normal.  
  
"What about his wife?" Horemheb said.  
  
"She is of no consequence," Aye said dismissively.  
  
"Of no consequence? The whelp has too much spirit."  
  
"And we can break that spirit if she tries to interfere with us," Aye said. "Just leave her to me. I have ways to make her obey. The Goa'uld empire has guided man for thousands of years and one little whelp won't stop us."  
  
"Perhaps she would be a perfect host for Sekhmet then," Horemheb said.  
  
"Perhaps, but for the moment, we must be silent and not talk openly about this. Come, my friend, let us take supper in my room. I'm hungry after conducting that boring meeting."  
  
Horemheb nodded and chuckled when Aye patted him on the shoulder. The two men walked down the corridor towards Aye's room, ignoring slaves and servants who were scurrying around obeying orders.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102659) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102659)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"And this is where they prepare the meals," Meren said, leading them into the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was on the lower level of the palace near the back. There was a mud brick oven and an open fire with a smoke hole above it. There was a large, long stone block that acted as a countertop. Several servants were preparing pheasants and fruit. On one end of the counter was a small golden goblet. Meren picked it up and nodded to a female servant who saw him take it.  
  
"This is medicine for Mistress," he said to his friends as they walked away. "I bring one glass to her every night."  
  
"Is she ill?" the Doctor said.  
  
Meren looked around and indicated that they should go into the corridor. The Doctor, Rose and Jenny followed him out of the kitchen. Meren made sure they were alone before he gathered them all together.  
  
"Mistress…recently lost a child. It died in her womb and this is to help her heal from it," he said.  
  
"Oh God, how terrible," Jenny said.  
  
"Yes, it is the second time the child has died in the womb. I hate to say it but it seems Mistress cannot conceive a living child. She is in mourning at the moment but I suppose she got bored being isolated in the palace which is why she was out among the people today."  
  
"How long ago was this?" Rose asked.  
  
"About a fortnight. She's been heartbroken. She wants so much to conceive a child with her husband but the gods are either preventing it or some sorceress has cast an evil spell on her womb. The child is still being prepared for mummification. She will be buried next to her sister."  
  
"Both girls," Jenny said. "Does she want girls or does she have to give birth to a boy so he can inherit the throne?"  
  
"She would be happy with either but of course his Highness wishes a boy to carry on after he goes to be with Osiris. Do you wish to see the embalming room?"  
  
The three of them nodded and Meren told them to follow him. He walked back up to Ankhsenamen's sleeping quarters and the Doctor, Rose and Jenny waited outside while he gave the medicine to his mistress. Then once his duty was fulfilled, he led them back down to the lower level and out the back into a large courtyard. The courtyard had a large stone wall around it that was about thirty feet tall. There were several square mud brick buildings. Two small ones to the left of them and one large one that was off to their right. He led them towards the large one and they went inside. The inside had a pungent aroma of decay and sulfurous smells. There were a couple of large wooden tables near the back with some implements and linen bandages on a stone block near them. The walls were decorated with paintings of Anubis leading the dead to the afterlife or weighing their hearts on the scales during judgment. On another stone block was a pile of white salt that looked like a tiny white mountain. Meren led them to it and pointed.  
  
"This is the sacred salt that takes all the water out of the body and makes it fit for burial," Meren said to them. "The baby is in it and will be inside it for about another month and a half. Then it will be wrapped and entombed."  
  
"Poor thing, never had a chance," Jenny said.  
  
Rose looked around and walked over to the implements. She looked down at a iron rod with a hook at the end.  
  
"What do you do with this one?" she said, pointing to it.  
  
They walked over and looked where she was pointing.  
  
"They stick it up your nose and scramble your brains and let them drain out your nose," the Doctor said.  
  
"You know of our embalming techniques?" Meren said.  
  
"I have studied them, yes," the Doctor said. "I find the technique fascinating, especially since it preserves the body long after death."  
  
"Yes, because the ba part of the soul must live in it," Meren said. "Do you not believe this in Greece?"  
  
"No, we don't," the Doctor said.  
  
"You don't mummify your dead?" Meren said, astonished.  
  
"No, we burn the bodies," the Doctor said.  
  
Meren shook his head.  
  
"You are the first barbarians I've ever known and I must say I never believed most of the tales told about them until now. I find it hard to believe that you don't preserve your dead so the ba soul will have a place to inhabit. I don't wish to go to Greece now if so many souls are floating around without a resting place. Come, they frown on us coming inside here since it's a sacred place."  
  
Meren and the others hurried out of the room.  
  
"Meren, do they have a family tomb here?" Jenny asked while they walked back to the palace.  
  
"They have a tomb in the Land of the Dead, why?"  
  
"Is…um…oh crap, Doctor, what was the name of Tut's dad?" Jenny muttered to the Doctor.  
  
"Is Ankhenaten buried in the Land of the Dead?" the Doctor said while Jenny smiled her thanks.  
  
"No, he is buried near Amarna, he would never be buried with so many others who didn't share his religion," Meren said.  
  
"And did you share his religion?" Jenny asked.  
  
Meren didn't answer and Jenny was about to apologize for being rude when he suddenly led them away from the back door towards the far end of the wall. He looked around and motioned for everyone to gather around him. They gave him a confused look when he undid his loincloth and slipped it off. He then spread his legs apart and pointed to something near his groin. They looked down and noticed something had been burned into his skin. It was a circular disc with lines coming off it in every direction. Each line ended in a tiny hand holding a tiny ankh.  
  
"This looks like a brand," Rose said to Meren. "Someone branded you?"  
  
He motioned for them to come closer and then he spoke to them in a low voice.  
  
"This is the symbol of the Aten. I was raised with the old gods and I believe in Ra, not Aten. Every servant and slave was forced to profess their devotion to Aten and if they didn't, they were tortured and branded with his symbol before being forced to swear their loyalty to the one true god."  
  
"Oh my God," Jenny said. "They tortured you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe in the old gods and I wasn't about to switch to some imaginary sun god. Ankhenaten was the one who ordered me to be tortured and branded. I would have been put to death afterwards if not for Mistress's intervention. Because I was raised with her, they let me live but I was forced to worship with the rest of the family and chant their heretical chants to the sun god. Anub is the other female servant and Ua is the other male, they haven't been with Mistress as long as I have, they came to her service after Ankhenaten died, so they didn't have to go through what I did. But if you'll promise not to tell, I will tell you what lies within my heart."  
  
Everyone swore to keep whatever he said secret and just between them. Meren nodded and looked around to be sure they were alone before leaning in.  
  
"I hope that after what Ankhenaten ordered his followers to do to me, that jackals tore his body apart and his ba is wandering the desert. I hope his ka got devoured by Ammit in the afterlife and I hope no one comes with offering for his ka and it's hungry and suffering. Ankhenaten was insane and I'm sure the old gods have gotten their revenge on him in the other world. Please don't tell others what I told you or they'll pull my tongue out."  
  
Everyone swore again not to tell a word.  
  
"Is that why Nefertiti disappeared?" Rose said softly. "Because of what Ankhenaten did?"  
  
"Probably," Meren said with a shrug. "Maybe she fled the country; no one knows for sure what became of her. There are rumors but nothing more than that. She was not cruel like her husband but on the other hand, she had more power than Mistress does here and she never intervened in the tortures and branding and executions so I don't care what happened to her. As for her children, I was never around his Highness that much so I have no real opinion of him but Ankhsenamen has been my friend since childhood and she's been kind to me. I would gladly sacrifice my life for her."  
  
"Do you mind if I say something a bit personal," Jenny said to him.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You've been…castrated," Jenny said, pointing to his groin.  
  
"Yes, all male servants are castrated."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" the Doctor said, his eyes widening while Rose and Jenny forced themselves not to laugh.  
  
"All male servants must be castrated if they're going to be around Mistress. It's to avoid any…temptations."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm perfectly in control of my libido so there'll be no snip, snip here, thanks. When I agreed to this, I was never told castration was involved."  
  
"But surely you know that males are castrated if they serve the queen or guard the harem, don't they do this in Greece?"  
  
"Um…maybe but I've never been a servant before. Isn't there a barbarian exemption of some sort?" the Doctor said. "Because if I have to lose my meat and two veg, I'm backing out right now."  
  
"You may speak to Mistress but all males must be castrated so you might have to undergo it or leave her service."  
  
"If that's the case, it's bye bye for me and my private parts," the Doctor said. "I did not sign up to be a eunuch. I will give you my word that I won't try to seduce or have sex with her and if I do, you lot can have my head. My words is as good as my bond, trust me."  
  
"Again, it's not up to me, you'll have to speak to Mistress," Meren said.  
  
"But is that something else you were forced to do?" Jenny said.  
  
Meren shifted uneasily before nodding.  
  
"Yes but it's a small price to pay to serve Mistress and live as well as I do. My family couldn't afford to feed me after my father went into debt and they turned me out of the house. I was a beggar until I was chosen as a young boy to come and serve Mistress at Amarna."  
  
"How old were you?" Rose said.  
  
"Four years old."  
  
"Four years old and they kicked you out of the house?" Jenny said.  
  
"I had no choice, my father thought it best. They thought someone would adopt me or I would die and go to the afterlife, either choice was better than slowly starving to death or my father selling me out as a slave. I survived on the streets until I happened to beg for food from one of Nefertiti's servants while Nefertiti was out surveying their town. Nefertiti saw me, took pity on me and took me back to the palace to be a servant for Mistress. I've been with her ever since.  
  
"And how long have you been with her?" Rose asked.  
  
"About fourteen years," Meren said proudly. "She is a year younger than her husband. In that time, I have protected her and she has rewarded me with meals and a bed and a far greater status than I would have had if I'd stayed on the street. I know it might seem like servitude but you don't know what it's like surviving on the streets."  
  
"Actually…" Jenny said.  
  
"She's survived on the streets as well so perhaps you and she might find common ground," the Doctor said.  
  
"Yeah, until recently, I was living on the streets too so I know how hard it is to survive," Jenny said. "These two adopted me."  
  
"As a servant?" Meren said.  
  
"No, as an equal, we have no need for servants," the Doctor said.  
  
"Are you poor then?" Meren said.  
  
"Oh, we usually don't have income but we have a way to survive with other resources," the Doctor said. "I suppose we also know how to survive, on the streets among other things."  
  
"Then perhaps it was good that we ran into you," Meren said. "Together we can protect Mistress from Aye and Horemheb."  
  
"Why? Have they threatened her?" the Doctor said.  
  
Meren looked around and they leaned in further.  
  
"Not with words but I think they mean her harm as well as harm to his Highness. I can't prove it though."  
  
"Well, perhaps it is fortunate we're here then," the Doctor said. "Because perhaps we can help prove that and stop them if they do mean her harm."  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102663) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102663)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Doctor and his friends stepped into the kitchen and Meren asked for their meals. The servants gave them a large clay platter loaded with bread, onions and some seared duck meat along with clay mugs filled with beer. Meren thanked them and the Doctor carried the platter while Meren carried his and the Doctor's mug. Rose and Jenny carried their mugs and they walked out into the courtyard to a shaded spot underneath a date tree. They sat the platter down on the ground and sat around it while they shared the food. Rose took a sip of her beer and licked her lips, licking the thick liquid that she thought tasted a lot like Guinness with a big frothy head. The bread was moist and chewy and the onion tasted sweet and the duck was cooked to perfection. She marveled at the skill of the cooks since she always had the impression that food in ancient times wasn't cooked right or was very bland. She remembered that most Egyptians lived on bread and beer alone and always thought that odd until she realized that both the bread and the beer were filling up her stomach quickly. While she chewed a bit of bread, she noticed two men coming out into the courtyard. Both of them were dressed in fine kilts and headdresses and had heavy kohl around their eyes. Rose nudged the Doctor and discretely pointed to them. Jenny and Meren noticed and both of them looked over their shoulders. Meren quickly turned his head back.  
  
"That is Aye and Horemheb," he muttered while the two men headed for the embalming room.  
  
"They look creepy," Jenny said softly. "I can see why you're wary of them. If I met them out on the streets back home, I would have walked around them…in a wide arc."  
  
"Why are they headed into the embalming room then?" the Doctor said softly to Meren.  
  
"No idea, I…wait, what are you doing?" Meren said when the Doctor got up.  
  
"Doing what I was sworn to do, protect Mistress. Wait here, I just want to have a peek," the Doctor said softly to them.  
  
He pretended to stretch his back and waited until Aye and Horemheb went inside the embalming room. Then he casually strolled across the sandy courtyard to the building while the others watched him in a worried silence. The Doctor reached the open doorway and stood by it. He slowly peeked around it and raised his eyebrow when he saw Aye reaching down into the sand, grabbing a looped piece of rope and pulling up a wooden plank. Horemheb held the plank up while Aye went downstairs and then Horemheb did the same, holding the underside of the plank up with one hand and lowering it over him as he went down. The Doctor was surprised when the sand seemed to move on its own and covered the secret door until it was hidden. He narrowed his eyes, suddenly getting the suspicion that Aye and Horemheb weren't locals, in that they weren't from Earth. He looked around and hurried back to his friends, telling them in a soft voice what he saw.  
  
"Secret passageway? There's no secret passageway to the embalming room, they would fear desecration of the dead. That's why we had to be careful going in there."  
  
"Well, then apparently Aye and Horemheb decided to make their own passageway," the Doctor said.  
  
"To where?" Meren said.  
  
"Only one way to find out," the Doctor said.  
  
"But if Aye and Horemheb discover we're following them, they could have us executed," Meren said.  
  
"Then you three stay here. I'll go," the Doctor said.  
  
"You? Your body is so pale, you'll stand out if they have torchlight down there," Meren said.  
  
"See, I'm not the only one that thinks you need a tan," Jenny said while Rose sniggered.  
  
The Doctor eyed his giggling companions before he decided not to say anything to that. He turned his attention back to Meren and told him he'd risk going. Meren gave him a dubious look.  
  
"You will risk your head and possibly torture?" he asked the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, because I'm going to be doing my job which is protecting Ankhsenamen and possibly Tutankhamen. I share the same suspicions as you do, that they're both in danger and one of us needs to risk their displeasure if we're going to find out once and for all if they're a threat. Trust me; I have years of training in stealth and spying. I'll be alright. Just tell anyone who asks that I'm at market gathering items for supper."  
  
"Be careful," Jenny said.  
  
The Doctor smiled at that and nodded.  
  
"This is just your way of avoiding the snip, snip, yeah?" Rose said.  
  
The Doctor eyed Rose while Jenny giggled. Rose smiled and squeezed his hand and told him to be careful and wished him luck. The Doctor nodded and ruffled her hair affectionately before getting up.  
  
"Be careful, my friend," Meren said.  
  
"Thank you. Keep an eye on Mistress and keep her safe. I'll tell you what I found when I return," the Doctor said.  
  
He looked around to make sure no one from the kitchen was watching and then he hurried to the embalming room. He paused by the doorway, looked inside and went in when he didn't see anyone in the room. He walked over to the spot where the door was and fumbled around in the sand, finding the looped rope after thirty seconds of searching. He squatted down, pulled up the door a bit and looked inside. Faint torchlight illuminated stone steps that led down into a tight stone corridor. He didn't see anyone near the stairs so he stood up, lifted up the door and walked down, doing the same as Horemheb and lowering the door over his head as he went door. The corridor was very narrow and unadorned and seemed to go on forever. The Doctor moved slowly, guided by the torchlight that was set evenly in iron holders. So far, he couldn't see anyone up ahead and he couldn't see any rooms or anywhere the corridor widened up. He glanced down at the floor occasionally in case there was another door down there. He reached the end of the corridor and noticed it turned to the right. He peeked around the corner and when he didn't see anyone, slipped into it and continued on. As he got farther down the corridor, he noticed the glint of silver in the distance. He followed that and noticed when he got closer that the silver was inside a room and from his estimation; the silver glint was from a polished silver floor. He raised his eyebrow at that since Egyptians didn't build rooms out of silvery metals or anything resembling it. It confirmed his suspicions that Aye and Horemheb weren't originally from Egypt. He reached down into his loincloth to a secret slit in it where he kept his sonic screwdriver in a secret compartment. He pulled it out and held it at the ready as he paused at the end of the corridor. The room wasn't lit past the torchlight from the corridor illuminating the few feet in front of him. He stepped inside the room cautiously but the moment he put both feet on the metal floor and stepped inside, bright electric lights came on, his feet stuck to the floor in a mini force field that held them there and a klaxon sounded. There was a doorway off to his left and the lights came on in it seconds before Aye and Horemheb emerged. They both froze when the saw the Doctor. The Doctor gave them a mocking bow.  
  
"Good afternoon, masters, do you need my humble assistance?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Who is this? I've never seen him before," Horemheb said, pointing at the Doctor.  
  
"I'm a newbie. Your princess employed me as her servant. I know I'm only supposed to be working for her but hey, I'm a friendly chap who loves to help so can I get you anything, beer, bread, disintegrator?"  
  
"Who are you?" Aye said. "How do you know about disintegrators?"  
  
"I've been around," the Doctor said. "We barbarians have advanced learning. You'd be surprised the sorts of things you learn in Greece. Including this…"  
  
He aimed the screwdriver at his feet, turned it on and ran back out the corridor when the force field fell apart. Aye yelled at Horemheb to stop him but the Doctor ignored that and kept running. Suddenly, he felt something hit him and he grunted as an energy bolt hit his back and stunned him. He fell to the ground on his face and lay there for a moment with his nose pressing against the stone floor before Horemheb turned him over.  
  
"Who are you? What are you? You aren't from Earth," Horemheb said.  
  
"I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor said.  
  
Horemheb recoiled and suddenly his eyes began to glow.  
  
"Time Lord?" Horemheb said in a deep voice. "He is one of the Time Lords," he said to Aye who came up beside him.  
  
Aye's eyes flashed and began to glow.  
  
"The Doctor, I know this one, he is a threat to the Goa'uld," Aye said in a deep voice.  
  
The Doctor did a double take.  
  
"Goa'uld, here? What do you want with Earth?" he said angrily. "I thought your species was eliminated eons ago during the dark times."  
  
Aye laughed deeply.  
  
"Foolish Time Lord, you should never listen to your historians. The Goa'uld survive and thrive. Too bad you won't be doing the same in a few minutes."  
  
"No!" Horemheb said. "I think we should use him. Sekhmet needs a host and what better host than a Time Lord."  
  
"Yes, you're right. It would be a fitting end for a Time Lord. His kind hunted us and now he shall become the very thing he fought against. Bring him to Sekhmet's quarters. We will prepare him for implantation."  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102698) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102698)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Meren finished eating and told Jenny and Rose that he would go check on Ankhsenamen to make sure she was okay. Jenny drank the last of her beer and watched while Rose kept glancing back at the embalming room.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure your boyfriend is alright," Jenny finally said.  
  
She raised her eyebrow when Rose gave her a shocked look.  
  
"You and he are in a relationship, right?" Jenny said. "When I was coming down the stairs from the clothing room, I heard you kissing."  
  
"I figured you heard us, I wanted him to wait but he likes me to dress up since I don't do it that often."  
  
"How long have you been a couple, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Well, it's been a little over a year but I think he's fancied me before that. You won't tell anyone though? We like to keep it private."  
  
"Won't say a word, not even to him, if you don't want me to," Jenny said.  
  
"I don't think he minds you knowing. But with outsiders, we like to tell them we're just friends," Rose said.  
  
"You make a cute couple. He's good looking. I keep forgetting he's an alien."  
  
"Yeah, so do I."  
  
"And he's sexy, if I may so. Not like ET. At least he's not ugly like him."  
  
"Oh, I don't know…ET was cute in his own way. But yes, I'm glad the Doctor looks human."  
  
"Does he often do this though? Go off by himself?"  
  
"Yes," Rose said with a roll of her eyes. "We're supposed to help him out but when the time comes to do it, it's all no, you stay here, I'm fine. And you know what, that's usually the time he gets in trouble!"  
  
"So…you wanna check to make sure he's okay?" Jenny said, glancing at the embalming room.  
  
"Couldn't hurt. Despite his all going noble and wanting to protect us, I think we can take care of ourselves if trouble comes up. Come on, before Meren comes back."  
  
They got up and walked over to the embalming room. They peeked into the doorway and saw no one so they walked inside. They looked down at the floor but couldn't see the door.  
  
"Wow, the sand covers stuff up fast here," Jenny said as they looked around.  
  
"He said it was somewhere in the middle of the room, I s'pose we'll start sifting through the sand and find the door," Rose said, looking over her shoulder at her.  
  
She scanned the ground while Jenny glanced at the pile of natron salt.  
  
"Rose," she said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have a thought. If Aye and Horemheb are after the throne, do you think they've been giving Ankhsenamen something to make her miscarry? Meren just gave her a drink of some kind for her medicine. Maybe they've been doing the same so there'll be no threats to them when they seize power?"  
  
Rose considered that.  
  
"Could be but you got to remember that Ankhsenamen and Tut are brother and sister. Incest can do some harm to the body and perhaps because of that Ankhsenamen's womb is misshapen or not big enough and when the baby grows too big, her womb won't hold it anymore and she miscarries. Either explanation would fit, I think."  
  
Jenny nodded and helped her friend search for the door. They brushed the sand away from the floor in the middle of the room, glancing up every once in awhile to see if Meren or anyone else was coming. Then Rose found a corner of the door and both women brushed off the sand. They found the loop and Jenny tugged on it but the door wouldn't open. Rose tried to help her get it open but the door stayed shut.  
  
"Bollocks, the Doctor didn't act like there was any trouble getting it open," Rose said as they stood back up.  
  
"You think someone locked it after he went through?" Jenny said to her.  
  
"If they did, it might mean…"  
  
"They know he's there?" Jenny said when Rose trailed off.  
  
Rose nodded grimly.  
  
"But the Doctor could handle them, right?" Jenny said.  
  
"If they're human but the Doctor thought they weren't and if they have alien tech and ambushed him. Damn it, I hate this, he always does this to me," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Maybe he barred the door after he went through to prevent us following him," Jenny said when she saw the concerned look on her friend's face.  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose that could be it but still…we have to find a way to get in there and make sure he's alright or at least find a way to communicate with him."  
  
"Does he have a cell phone?"  
  
"Um…not sure. There's a phone on the TARDIS console but I don't know if he carries a mobile. And even if he did, I don't want it to go off and alert Aye and Horemheb that he's there."  
  
Rose cursed and stamped the ground in frustration.  
  
"Just calm down," Jenny said. "Maybe Meren knows something or Ankhsenamen. She doesn't like Aye or Horemheb, maybe she knows something that might help us."  
  
"Perhaps but maybe we should just tell her our suspicions about Aye and Horemheb and not let her know the real truth about us, at least not yet."  
  
Jenny nodded. She put her hand on Rose's shoulder when Rose looked down at the door with a frustrated sigh. Reluctantly, Rose came away from it. They moved back to the door and when they reached it, they heard a hissing sound. They turned and watched in astonishment as the sand slid back over the door, covering it completely.  
  
"Okay, these guys are definitely not from around here," Jenny said.  
  
"We need to warn Ankhsenamen. Aliens wanting the Egyptian throne can't be good."  
  
Rose and Jenny took off running across the courtyard to the kitchen entrance.  
  
Meanwhile the Doctor was strapped to a metal table. He was lying on it; face down with his face poking through a hole similar to the one on a message table. His arms and legs were strapped down to the table with leather straps, rendering him completely immobile. He had been lying there for about a half hour and the feeling was beginning to go in his limbs. Then he heard a creak as the table was raised so he was nearly vertical. He watched through the hole as Aye came around the front and faced him. In his hand was a glass jar and inside it was swimming a long eel-like creature. It was a purplish color and had sail-like fins up near its head on the top and bottom of its body. It was swimming in a clear liquid. Aye showed him the jar.  
  
"This is Sekhmet, you will be her host," Aye said.  
  
"I see. And who are you then?" the Doctor said calmly.  
  
"I am Osiris," Aye said in his deep voice while his eyes glowed.  
  
"And Horemheb? Who's inside him?"  
  
"Set," Aye said.  
  
"Hmm, god of chaos, appropriate for the general of the Egyptian Army and you are the god of the dead and the underworld, also appropriate."  
  
"And Sekhmet is the warrior goddess as well as the god of healing. I thought it appropriate, given your name and the fact that you have fought many battles in your lifetimes. Horemheb told me about you. He says that your name is legend among many species and planets and that you are sworn to protect the universe and especially this mud ball here."  
  
"Yup, I am," the Doctor said. "So, what exactly do you want with Tutty boy then?"  
  
"His throne and his power," Aye said. "With the help of Horemheb, we will rule here and help to recreate the Goa'uld empire here on Earth, with the idiotic apes as slave labor and hosts. How is it that you care so much for such a backward species, Doctor?"  
  
"I have my reasons," the Doctor said. "So, you wouldn't have anything to do with Ankhenaten's death and Nefertiti's disappearance then?"  
  
"Ah, you mean the so-called heretic?" Aye said. "He realized what we truly were and our plan so he tried to turn people away from the Egyptian gods and worship his pathetic sun disc instead. A small amount of arsenic in his food and drink each day eventually sickened and killed him. Once he was out of the way, the priests were only too happy to go back to the old gods. The old gods, being us, of course."  
  
"And Nefertiti?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Ah, she is now Isis, my consort. She is in service to the Goa'uld instead of serving her pathetic husband. She is on our spaceship at the moment, high above the Earth, seeing to some business. We stayed here to keep on manipulating Tutankhamen into becoming one of us but the boy has proven a bit belligerent so he will either submit to implantation or die. As for his wife, we haven't decided what to do with her…yet. Now, I hope that's satisfied your curiosity because Sekhmet here is anxious to get out of this jar and into a living host. See, my dear, a living Time Lord, isn't it fitting that he'll become your new host. His kind thought they were going to eradicate us and now one of the children of Gallifrey will be the slave of the Goa'uld forever. So hold still, Doctor, while Sekhmet enters your body.  
  
Aye laughed when he noticed the Doctor was straining to get free.  
  
"See, the Time Lord struggles but the Goa'uld are mightier," Aye said, lowering the table.  
  
The Doctor tried to break free of his restraints. He froze when he felt Aye place the Goa'uld on his back. He felt the wet sliminess and the sensation of the creature slithering to the back of his neck. Then he felt the Goa'uld burrow into his neck and the Doctor let out an anguished scream as the Goa'uld entered the back of his neck and went up towards his brain.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	9. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102709) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102709)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=9) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Aye and Horemheb stood before the Doctor. Sekhmet had fully taken him over, subsuming his personality and becoming dominant. The Doctor's eyes were glowing and he had a smirk on his face. He had changed into a blood red ankle length robe with gold trim and he wore a gold skullcap. Aye and Horemheb bowed to her and she chuckled in a deep feminine voice.  
  
"Thank you, my brother Goa'uld," she said in a mixture of the Doctor's voice and her deep feminine one. "I like this body, so many interesting memories to look through. This one is truly powerful. And in many ways, he is like me. He has shown both mercy and cruelty in the past and has the power to both heal and destroy. He and I are two sides of the same coin. Thank you for selecting him for me."  
  
"You're welcome, Sister," Aye said in his deep voice.  
  
"And now that I have a body, I wish to give one to my sister, Bast," the Doctor said, walking around in front of Aye and Horemheb. "And I know just the host. The Doctor's lover, Rose Tyler. She is strong, yet feminine, perfect for my lesser sister to inhabit."  
  
"Where is she?" Aye said.  
  
"Here with the Doctor's other friend, Jenny."  
  
"What?" Aye said, coming close to him. "When did you come here? How long have you been in the palace."  
  
"A few hours. They were trying to get into the palace to figure out who kills Tutankhamen. They were denied entry but the whelp snuck out with her servant, Meren, and met them in the marketplace. She asked them to become her servants."  
  
Aye cursed.  
  
"That little whelp, she is far too dangerous. She must be destroyed," Aye said.  
  
"Not yet, we need her alive for the time being," Horemheb said. "We must carefully lure Tutankhamen into our trap and he'll become suspicious if she dies. They're already suspicious about their mother."  
  
"What about this other girl, Rose, you said her name was?" Aye said to the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, Rose Tyler, we must have her. She once held the power of a TARDIS in her body and survived.'  
  
Aye and Horemheb stepped back in shock.  
  
"Is she a Time Lord?" Aye said.  
  
"No, she is human," the Doctor said.  
  
"A human was able to carry the power of a TARDIS within her?" Horemheb said in wonder. "Truly, no human could do that and live, no ordinary woman, that is. Sister Sekhmet is right, we must have her. But what of the other woman?"  
  
"She is nothing, just a street whelp, she can be done away with," the Doctor said.  
  
"Then go and lure this Rose to us while we take care of this…Jenny."  
  
"No!" the Doctor said forcefully.  
  
Aye and Horemheb were taken aback by the forceful tone of his voice. For a moment, it sounded as if the Doctor had reasserted himself but they still saw the glowing eyes and heard Sekhmet's voice inside the Doctor's.  
  
"No, I will take care of her, she trusts the Doctor," he said. "Concern yourself with the royal brats."  
  
"As you wish, Sister," Aye said.  
  
"Now go and I will go and pretend that nothing has happened to me," the Doctor said. "I will imitate the Doctor and lure them a false sense of security before I spring my trap."  
  
Aye and Horemheb nodded and watched while the Doctor left the room. They both chuckled, pleased with what they did to the Time Lord, before they followed him out.  
  
"Are you sure?" Meren said to Rose and Jenny when they found him again and pulled him into a corner.  
  
"Something's going on," Rose said. "I think we need to warn Ankhsenamen and Tutankhamen now before they end up dead."  
  
"But what about the Doctor?" Meren said.  
  
"We can't get to him, that trapdoor thing is locked," Jenny said.  
  
"So you think Aye and Horemheb caught him and torturing him?" Meren said.  
  
"Or worse," Rose said. "We have to find a way to get down there, even if we have to break through the wood."  
  
"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary."  
  
Rose spun around when she heard the Doctor's voice and breathed a sigh of relief for a moment. Then she stared at his robe and skullcap.  
  
"What's this?" Rose said, pointing to the outfit as Meren and Jenny came up beside her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not used to being that naked. I'm used to my suit. I found this in the hidden room and took it."  
  
"Hidden room? What'd you find?" Jenny said.  
  
"Nothing much," the Doctor said. "Just a few tables and chairs, some more of the embalming implements and that's it. No sign of Aye and Horemheb anywhere. They must have used another hidden passage or something because I couldn't find them."  
  
"Great, now we really do have to warn Tut and Ankhsenamen before they get to them," Jenny said.  
  
"Yeah, we better do that now," Rose said. "At least tell them that Aye and Horemheb are up to no good and there's a secret passage under the embalming room."  
  
"Can you and Meren do that?" the Doctor said to Jenny. "I want Rose to come with me and look for Aye and Horemheb. If we split up, we can get more done. You think you can handle her royal highness?"  
  
"Yeah, I think Meren and I can talk to Ankhsenamen and let her know what's going on. She'll be easier to convince than Tut, I'm betting," Jenny said. "Just be careful, both of you."  
  
The Doctor nodded and Rose wished them luck before the Doctor took Rose's hand and led her away.  
  
"I may have a hunch about where they went but I want backup while we search," the Doctor said to Rose while they headed for the lower levels.  
  
"I just hope they haven't gotten away completely," Rose said softly.  
  
"No, I doubt that, I'm sure they just went down into another secret room to be away from prying eyes. I just want you with me. Jenny's fine, but I haven't known her as long as I've known you. I trust you implicitly at the moment. Jenny still needs a bit of breaking in before she's as brave as you."  
  
"Sleeping out in the middle of Oklahoma City among drunks and randy men? I don't think she'll need that much breaking in, to be honest."  
  
The Doctor stopped her.  
  
"I also wanted to show you something," he said. "Watch."  
  
He pushed a button on the side of his skullcap and Rose stepped back when the skullcap unfolded and covered the Doctor's entire head in a bronze imitation of Sekhmet's lioness head. Rose was in awe as the eyes on the mask came on and burned a soft blue color while the mask moved around as if it were looking around.  
  
"Wow, that's beautiful," Rose said, touching the cool bronze cheek of the lioness.  
  
"The Goa'uld used these to deceive the humans into thinking they were gods," the Doctor said in a metallic voice. "That's why most of their gods have human bodies and animal heads. The heads are these masks."  
  
"It's brilliant," Rose said. "It's odd looking on you but it's beautiful craftsmanship."  
  
"Yes, this is Sekhmet, goddess of war and healing."  
  
"War and healing? Odd combination," Rose said.  
  
"Athena was the goddess of war and wisdom, it's not that uncommon," the Doctor said.  
  
He pushed the button again and the mask folded back into the skullcap.  
  
"Just wanted to show you that. Come with me and we'll go back to the embalming room."  
  
"Lead the way," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor took her hand and smirked to himself when they walked towards the stone steps that led down to the lower level.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	10. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102747) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=102747)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=10) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Doctor peeked into the embalming room and led Rose inside.  
  
"Doctor, I have to tell you something," Rose said as they headed for the secret door. "Jenny and me, we found the door, but it was locked. Did you do that so we couldn't follow you?"  
  
"No, I never locked it, it's wood, the screwdriver wouldn't affect it anyway," the Doctor said.  
  
He reached down through the sand and easily lifted the door. Rose shook her head.  
  
"It was stuck or locked, something's wrong, Doctor," Rose said.  
  
"It's alright, whatever's down here, we can handle it together," the Doctor said, holding out his hand.  
  
Rose took his hand and they walked down the steps together. Rose was about to tell the Doctor to close the door back but he led her away from it and she decided that perhaps he was leaving it open after hearing that it locked behind him. She coughed from the dust in the air as they walked down the narrow corridor. Even though she wasn't claustrophobic, the walls were very narrow and she began to feel like they were closing in on her the farther away they got from the entrance. She followed him until she saw the torchlight shimmering on the metal surface of the room up ahead. The room was dark which made her red flag rise even higher in her mind and she stopped. The Doctor stopped and gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Something's not right, Doctor," she said, trying to step back away from him.  
  
"It's alright, trust me," the Doctor said, following her. "There's no one in there, it's just an empty room."  
  
"How do you know? They might have come back while you were gone."  
  
"Because I can sense them and they're not there, Rose, just trust me."  
  
Rose gazed into his eyes and saw the familiar warmth and tenderness there and she instantly felt at ease. She nodded and let the Doctor lead her towards the room. Again, she had the uneasy feeling right at the entrance but the Doctor pulled her inside. The moment she put both feet on the metal floor, the Doctor let go, the lights switched on and she panicked when she couldn't move her body from her neck on down.  
  
"Doctor, I'm caught in something," Rose said.  
  
"I know, my dear."  
  
Rose froze when she heard the Doctor's voice. It had deepened with a slight feminine tinge to it. She looked on in horror when the Doctor turned and she saw the white glow of his eyes. She tried to break free of her force field prison but she couldn't move even a single muscle below her neck.  
  
"Who are you?" she said to the Doctor, figuring something along the lines of Cassandra was possessing him now. "What are you?"  
  
"I am Sekhmet, the goddess of war," the Doctor said, coming close to her. "And you, my naïve human, are my prisoner."  
  
"I figured something was wrong," Rose said bitterly.  
  
The Doctor chuckled.  
  
"And yet, you discounted your instincts because you trust this Time Lord with all of your being," she said mockingly. "Foolish girl, you should never ignore your gut instincts. On the other hand, it was a good thing you did since that saved me a whole lot of running and dragging you back here."  
  
"What do you want with us?"  
  
"You mean, yourself and my host? Your precious Doctor is my home now. I inhabit his mind and control him utterly. I needed a new body and now I have the most powerful one in the universe. A man who is much like me, capable of helping and destroying others. My brother gods chose him for me. Now…as for you…"  
  
Rose flinched when the Doctor put his finger on her cheek.  
  
"You, shall become the host for my sister and lover, Bast. She also needs a body."  
  
"You must think I'm barmy if I'm gonna let something take me over," Rose said.  
  
"Such courage. I admire that. But as you can see, you have very little choice in the matter. You are trapped, my human, and you will stay my prisoner until implantation."  
  
"Don't count on it," Rose said, trying to move her face away from the Doctor's finger.  
  
"What's wrong, Rose? Don't you love the Doctor?"  
  
"Yes, but you're not the Doctor, you're…that thing inside him and I don't love you," Rose said, jerking her head back when the Doctor tried to put his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Rose, don't resist and I'll allow the Doctor to observe."  
  
"How'd ya mean?"  
  
"I can loosen my hold enough that the Doctor will awaken, just enough to see what's going on but not enough to regain control."  
  
"No, don't torture him like that," Rose said. "If his mind is asleep, let him stay asleep."  
  
But the Doctor closed his eyes for a moment despite Rose's pleas for Sekhmet to leave him alone. She opened them again but Rose could see no change. There was no familiar warmth to the Doctor's eyes so Sekhmet was still in control but it frightened her to think that somewhere inside his body, the Doctor was helplessly observing what was going on and was powerless to stop it. She tried to move her head again, but the Doctor cupped her face with his hands and gazed at her for a moment in silence. Then he leaned in and Rose felt his lips on hers. She tried to jerk her head back, knowing how much pain it must be causing the Doctor to watch all this, but Sekhmet had an iron grip on her face and she couldn't move. Then the Doctor leaned back up and Rose begged Sekhmet once more to let him go back to sleep.  
  
"Shhh, my child, he's not in any torment," the Doctor said softly, moving closer to her. "He loves you, do you know that? You are his beloved Rose and when I put my lips on yours, he felt it."  
  
A tear rolled down Rose's cheek and the Doctor brushed it away.  
  
"He's never been open with you, which is a shame because you are his hearts' desire. He cares for you above all others which is why you would be a perfect consort for me. Imagine, Rose, living beyond your life span at my side, together forever."  
  
"But it wouldn't be me and it's not him, you're controlling him and something would be controlling me so I wouldn't get to enjoy it."  
  
The Doctor stepped away and thought for a moment while Rose watched from her prison.  
  
"Do you love him?" he said, turning back around.  
  
"Doctor, I love you," Rose said, in case the Doctor was observing her. "I love you with all of my heart. Whatever happens to us, I'll never stop loving you."  
  
"Hmm, I would say that was a big yes," the Doctor said. "A moment then, I need to have a talk with my host."  
  
Rose watched while the Doctor closed his eyes and Sekhmet allowed him even more freedom. When the Doctor opened his eyes, Rose's hearts leapt when she saw the familiar loving look on the Doctor's face and she knew he'd been given control back of his body.  
  
"Doctor, it's you," Rose said.  
  
"Yes, it's me but I still can't move my body. My uninvited guest has given me a bit more control because I think she wants me to do the old split personality bit. Isn't that right, Sekhmet?"  
  
The Doctor's eyes glowed.  
  
"I have a proposal for you and her," Sekhmet said.  
  
The glow faded away.  
  
"And that proposal would be?" the Doctor said in his normal voice.  
  
The glow came back.  
  
"I will allow you some measure of freedom as will my sister, Bast, for Rose and the four of us can exist together in a symbiotic partnership."  
  
The glow faded.  
  
"Isn't that a bit dodgy for you, giving me that much control?" the Doctor said in his normal voice.  
  
The glow returned.  
  
"No, I am being generous. I see into your thoughts and memories, Doctor. I know how deeply you love this human, more than you care to admit to her."  
  
"If you know that, then you know I'd rather die than see her carrying a Goa'uld around for the rest of eternity," the Doctor said.  
  
"But she is my prisoner, there is no escape for this child, wouldn't you rather have her at your side as your consort?"  
  
"Not if it means she lives as a slave."  
  
His hand rose to Rose's face and this time she didn't resist when it stroked her cheek. She gazed into the Doctor's eyes and saw love and tenderness and tears came to her eyes. Rose froze when the eyes glowed again.  
  
"You want her more than anything. You tell me that you'd rather see her die but your hearts and mind betray you," Sekhmet said mockingly. "It would destroy you to see her die."  
  
"It would destroy me even more to see her live as a Goa'uld slave," the Doctor said when the glow faded. "Even if it were a symbiotic relationship, I doubt your "sister" would let her have free will. She would still be under the Goa'uld's control. She might be able to talk and interact with me and she would have some measure of freedom but only just. You want her because she absorbed the heart of the TARDIS and lived and I'm the last surviving Time Lord, we're both too valuable to be given free reign and having said that, I stick to my previous statement about seeing her die before I see her a slave."  
  
"You have no choice, Doctor; she will become Bast's host so I will give you another offer. I will retreat and give you total control over your body and allow you to take charge of her captivity so she isn't harmed or mistreated. However, I will be observing everything you do and the moment you show resistance I will reassert myself and take control. Of course, she will also be fitted with a special restraint collar around her neck and I will keep the remote control to it on your person and I will use that remote control if she tries to resist her captivity. I will also stop you from throwing away the remote control or taking off her collar. Other than that, you both will be free."  
  
"What about Tut and Ankhsenamen? Suppose Rose or I try to warn them, or Jenny or Meren?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Oh, you won't get to do that. You're not going back to the palace. You're coming onto the Goa'uld mother ship. That's where my sister is at and she needs to see Rose before she decides if she wants her as a host. So you see, there will be no one you can go to for help and nowhere to run since the mothership is in deep space. All you'll have is your beloved Rose to watch over and protect. So I suggest you take this offer, unless of course, you want me to be in total control."  
  
The Doctor sighed angrily. Rose watched him quietly with total trust and he stroked her cheek. Despite his bravado, he knew that if Rose were put to death, he would never recover from it. He decided that perhaps Sekhmet's offer might give him time to figure out a way to escape.  
  
"Yes, I accept your offer," the Doctor said.  
  
"Then she is yours to look after," Sekhmet said. "You have free use of your body…for the time being."  
  
Suddenly, Rose felt the constricting force field vanish and she stumbled a bit as her body tried to adjust. The Doctor came to her and embraced her, holding her protectively. Rose heard a swishing sound and looked around. All the doors had disappeared, absorbed into the walls, leaving them both trapped in the metal room.  
  
"Forgive me, Rose, I had no choice," the Doctor said.  
  
Rose looked back at him and her heart ached when he saw the sadness and guilty look on his face. She put her arms around him and the Doctor kissed the top of her head.  
  
"There's no reason to ask for forgiveness," Rose said softly while she held him. "It was either this or death and I'm not ready to die yet."  
  
The Doctor nodded and lowered his head to hers. Rose closed her eyes, feeling peace suddenly wash over her. No matter what happened, she felt confident that they would be able to escape now and she pushed her worries aside for the moment and just let herself become lost in the moment while the Doctor held her close to his body.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	11. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=103241) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=103241)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=11) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Are you sure she won't be angry if we wake her?" Jenny said as she and Meren approached Ankhsenamen's sleeping quarters. "I do enjoy having a head."  
  
"We have no choice, we have to tell her what the Doctor found out," Meren said. "She might be angry but we'll just have to take that risk."  
  
Jenny nodded. Meren told her to wait before opening the door and slipping inside. Jenny looked around, nervous that Aye or Horemheb would walk up at any moment and seize her. To her relief, Meren opened the door and beckoned her inside. Ankhsenamen was sitting up in her chair, giving both of them an annoyed look.  
  
"I hope this is important," she said to them.  
  
"Yes, Mistress, we found out something that we think should be brought to your attention," Meren said.  
  
He explained what they found in the embalming room and what Aye and Horemheb did. Ankhsenamen looked a bit dubious when Meren explained about the secret tunnel and Jenny finally stopped him.  
  
"Please, Mistress, just come and see," she said. "We think you and your husband are in danger. Can't you look at it?"  
  
"Very well, I will go with you," Ankhsenamen said, rising from her chair. "Just show me where it's at."  
  
Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. She and Meren walked with Ankhsenamen as she walked towards the courtyard.  
  
Rose sat on the floor and watched while the Doctor walked around the room, feeling the walls and making sure the doors truly were gone. He sighed angrily when he couldn't find any sign of them and went back to Rose.  
  
"We're walled in," he said, sitting down beside her. "I s'pose we're going to stay here until they take us up to the mothership."  
  
"Doctor, that thing in your head, have you ever seen it before?" Rose said.  
  
"Seen one? No, not personally but my people fought them for eons. I thought they were all extinct but apparently not."  
  
"And it's inside your head now?" Rose said, her stomach turning at the thought.  
  
"Yup," the Doctor said, tapping the side of his head. "That's how they survive. They need a host to inhabit. They would possess someone and control them. Most of them pretended to be gods on other planets and they got the locals to venerate them and that led to their enslavement. Gallifreyan legends said that the Goa'uld were wiped out long before humans came along but apparently the historians got it wrong."  
  
"And the moment you try to escape, that thing takes control of you," Rose said.  
  
"Yes. So even if I did find a door, I probably wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. The moment I tried to open it, on goes Sekhmet again. It'll be the same for the remote control to your restraint. If I try to free you, I lose my free will."  
  
"And she can hear us," Rose said angrily.  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"Can she read your thoughts?" Rose said.  
  
"Probably, which is why I'm being careful with my thoughts. Not only with escape plans but also personal, private stuff I don't want broadcast to the universe. Although I'm sure Sekhy had a peek at that when my mind was asleep. But the point is, until this thing is removed, I'm helpless."  
  
Rose half expected Sekhmet to jump in and crow about that but to her surprise, she remained silent.  
  
She's probably gloating silently though, Rose thought. Oh Doctor, I need to find a way to free you from this thing since she's probably monitoring your thoughts now. If there even is a way to get rid of her.  
  
That last thought chilled Rose to the bone. She didn't want the Doctor to spend the rest of his life being possessed by some eel creature but she didn't want to see him die either. She realized that at the moment she was also helpless since any action by her could trigger Sekhmet and with the Doctor asleep and not able to intervene, she figured the Goa'uld would snap her neck without a second thought. She felt her spirits sinking and looked at the floor. The Doctor, reading her body language, put his hand on her back and scooted closer to her.  
  
"Don't give up," he whispered in her ear. "Not yet."  
  
Rose nodded and bit her lip when the Doctor kissed her cheek. She put her arms around him and snuggled against his chest while he watched her.  
  
"This way, Mistress," Meren said when they entered the embalming room.  
  
They walked over to the center of the room and he and Jenny began to feel around for the trapdoor while Ankhsenamen watched. Then Meren found a corner and he and Jenny began to dust off the sand while Ankhsenamen stared at it in shock.  
  
"You were right," she said. "By the gods, what are those two doing building secret tunnels under the embalming room?"  
  
"They mean you harm, Mistress," Jenny said. "That's why we had to show this to you. I don't know what those two are planning but it can't be good."  
  
"I've never trusted them but I never expected them to commit sacrilege by building directly under the embalming room. We must go to my husband and tell him of this."  
  
"Wait, Mistress, you must come with me first. I believe you're in far more danger than he is right now," Meren said.  
  
"Come with you? Where?" Ankhsenamen said.  
  
"To my spaceship."  
  
Jenny did a double take.  
  
"Wait, did you say spaceship?" Jenny said, not knowing if she heard him right.  
  
He turned to her and both women gasped when his eyes began to glow.  
  
"That is exactly what I said," he said in a deep voice.  
  
"By the gods, what witchcraft is this?" Ankhsenamen said, putting a hand over her heart.  
  
"It is not witchcraft, I am from a race called the Tok'ra," Meren said.  
  
"Against Ra?" Ankhsenamen said. "Your name means against Ra. You are against the gods?"  
  
"I am against the false gods. The beings who possess others and pretend to be gods. They are called the Goa'uld and I have reason to believe that either Aye or Horemheb or both are possessed by these beings."  
  
"What about you? You look possessed," Jenny said.  
  
"My race is similar to the Goa'uld, however we chose to rebel and fight them. I live within Meren but we share a symbiotic relationship and share this body. A Goa'uld takes over the body and controls it completely."  
  
"But if Aye and Horemheb are possessed, they're not talking like you are and they don't have the glowing eyes," Jenny said.  
  
"The Goa'uld can control the host so it appears he's normal but they're in control at all times."  
  
"And you're…the being within this body?" Ankhsenamen said.  
  
"Yes, I am Tarek. I am the Tok'ra within Meren's body."  
  
"How long have you been in there?" Jenny said.  
  
"Since he was a young boy. I was inside him before he came to the royal court and I have been guarding and guiding him ever since."  
  
"And you can help us?" Jenny said.  
  
"I can. I have a way to extract the Goa'uld from Aye or Horemheb so they can be destroyed. But you must come with me first. I want you to meet other Tok'ra."  
  
"But what about the Doctor and Rose, we just can't leave them here," Jenny said.  
  
"If they are with Aye and Horemheb, they may already be prisoners," Tarek said. "I want to know something, Jenny. I sense that Rose is human, although there is something about her that seems otherworldly but I can hear two hearts beating inside the Doctor's chest. There are a limited number of species who have two hearts so do you know what he is?"  
  
"He said he was a Time Lord," Jenny said.  
  
She noticed Tarek fell silent upon hearing that.  
  
"Two hearts? Time Lord? What's going on here," Ankhsenamen said when no one spoke.  
  
"Your majesty, Jenny, come with me to my ship. If the Doctor is a Time Lord and he's a captive then we have a bigger problem than I thought."  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	12. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=103290) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=103290)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=12) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"So…how are we getting to your ship?" Jenny asked Tarek.  
  
In response, Tarek reached under his loincloth and pulled out a small leather pouch. He reached into it and strapped a small black device on his wrist. He told Jenny and Ankhsenamen to take his hands after he set some coordinates. Jenny could tell Ankhsenamen was hesitant about all this but she couldn't be sure if she was hesitant because he wasn't from this world or if he was ordering her around. To her credit though, Ankhsenamen grabbed his left hand and Jenny took his right. A moment later, the room was flooded with a bright light and they vanished.  
  
Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose were sitting together when suddenly one of the doors came back. They stood up when it slid open and Aye walked through.  
  
"It is time," he said to them. "You will follow me and if you resist, I and my sister will destroy you both."  
  
Rose gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to punch the smug look off Aye's face. What really burned her inside was the fact that Aye knew they were helpless and he was just reveling in it. Rose knew it was either down to her or to Jenny and Meren to rescue the Doctor since any sign of resistance meant Sekhmet would rear her ugly head. Rose took the Doctor's hand and she smiled when he squeezed it. She walked at his side while they followed Aye out of the room. He led them down a corridor to a large stone room. The room was circular with a large circular reflecting pool in the center of it. The pool was surrounded by a low stone wall. Aye walked up to it and pointed at the water.  
  
"Enter," he said to the Doctor and Rose.  
  
"Get in the water?" Rose said.  
  
"Yes, enter the water."  
  
Rose glanced at the Doctor and started to pull off her dress.  
  
"Your clothes can stay on," Aye said to them. "The water is merely a portal into the mothership.  
  
"Ah, I've heard of this," the Doctor said. "It's not actually water but a liquid film that connects the ship to this place and in order to get to the ship, you go through the film."  
  
"That is correct, Time Lord, now enter," Aye said, pointing to the liquid.  
  
The Doctor and Rose sat on the rim of the wall and swung their legs around. Rose put one leg into the liquid. It was warm and when she withdrew her leg, it was still dry.  
  
"Weird," Rose muttered before she put both legs in.  
  
The Doctor did the same and they glanced at each other before both of them slid off the wall. Rose felt like she was falling for a few seconds and then her feet hit the floor. She looked at the Doctor who had landed on his feet beside her and looked up. The portal was above their heads and she could see Aye staring down at them. The room was metallic, bare and barely lit. The Doctor pulled Rose back away from the portal as Aye stepped into the liquid and slid down into the ship. He landed on his feet and beckoned to them. Rose glanced up and noticed the portal disappeared and became part of the metallic ceiling.  
  
"So, we can't grab a ladder and escape."  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor when he said that.  
  
"Noticed you were looking up there," he said. "I'm sure others have had the same idea which is why Aye turned it off."  
  
"There's nothing to use to climb up there," Rose said as they walked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that hasn't stopped some people from trying," the Doctor said.  
  
A door slid open and they followed Aye into a corridor. He led them halfway down the corridor to another room. The door slid open and they entered a well lit metallic room. At the back were several heavy white curtains that were shielding something from view. While Rose looked at it, she suddenly was seized from behind. She looked down at the Doctor's hands grasping her upper arms and looked back at the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes were glowing and he had an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry," Sekhmet said. "I'm afraid I must borrow this body again. I want you to meet my sister."  
  
Rose tried to get away from Sekhmet but her grip was too strong and she was shoved forward. Aye pulled open the curtains and Rose saw a long eel like creature swimming inside a large glass tank. Sekhmet forced her to walk up to the tank and she looked down at the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld stopped swmming and looked up at her.  
  
"Greetings, my sister," Sekhmet said. "This is Rose, a potential host. Do you like her?"  
  
The Goa'uld began to swim around and around in her tank.  
  
"Hope that means she hates me," Rose said, trying to get out of Sekhmet's grip.  
  
"On the contrary, my sweet, she thinks you're perfect," Sekhmet said. "I think she wants inside you in the worst way."  
  
"Doctor! Stop her! Don't let them do this!" Rose cried out.  
  
Sekhmet threw back the Doctor's head and laughed at that.  
  
"My dear child, the Doctor is asleep again," she said while Aye laughed. "He can't hear you. He has no idea what's happening. However, if you want to get his opinion…"  
  
Rose looked around and noticed the glow was fading from the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor blinked a moment, trying to adjust to the suddenly awakening of his mind. Then he saw the Goa'uld and gasped. He cursed when he realized that Sekhmet had only freed his mind and not his body. He looked at Aye who was chuckling to himself.  
  
"So this is the other one, eh? The one they want to put inside Rose?" the Doctor said to Aye.  
  
"That is correct, Time Lord, this is Bast, your Goa'uld's consort. We think it fitting that your beloved become her host. And Bast likes her."  
  
"You won't put that thing inside Rose," the Doctor said.  
  
"Oh? And who'll stop us? You? You're under my sister's control at this moment. You can't even move your body so how are you going to stop me?"  
  
"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise."  
  
Aye snickered and walked over to the Doctor.  
  
"Arrogant Time Lord," he said to him. "Nothing changes. You're just as pompous as your brethren. I consider it a pleasure to have you under our control. Your people spent eons trying to exterminate us and yet, a child of Gallifrey ends up serving us. Oh, the irony!"  
  
"Let him go!" Rose said. "Let him go and you can have me."  
  
Aye gave her a bemused look.  
  
"Trade a Time Lord for a human? What do you think we are, stupid?" he said. "You may be in love with him and he with you, but you are a tiny insignificant insect next to a Time Lord. Not even one million humans could equal his value."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that," the Doctor said. "You wanted her because of the Bad Wolf. This insignificant insect absorbed the heart of the TARDIS and lived."  
  
"Yes, well there are always exceptions," Aye said in a bored tone of voice. "Apart from this oddity, she is nothing more than a childish, backward human. She will be improved when my sister inhabits her. In fact, Sekhmet, a word…"  
  
"Yes?" Sekhmet said.  
  
"Here is what I propose. I believe the Doctor should witness the implantation of Bast into Rose. Do as you're doing now, control his body but leave his mind free to watch his beloved become one of us."  
  
"A splendid idea!" Sekhmet said. "In fact, why don't we do it now."  
  
"No! Don't, please!" Rose said as she struggled. "At least let the Doctor stay asleep."  
  
"I think not," Aye said. "I think it would be a grand torture for the Doctor to witness your implantation. It would show him just how powerful we are compared to him and I'm willing to bet it would break his spirit forever. Sister, let's take this creature to the implantation room immediately."  
  
"Come along, Rose, resisting will get you nowhere!" Sekhmet said when Rose struggled harder.  
  
Rose gasped when Aye seized her face.  
  
"Do as she says or we will take my sister out and put the Doctor to death. You cannot escape from here so accept that, human! Now walk!"  
  
Rose gasped when Sekhmet shoved her towards the door. She nearly lost her balance but the time she regained it, Sekhmet had seized her again and was forcing her out the open door while Aye followed behind his sister.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	13. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=103315) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=103315)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=13) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"This way," Tarek said when he, Jenny and Ankhsenamen were on board the Tok'ra's spaceship.  
  
"Cool," Jenny said, looking around the metallic interior while Tarek led them through a corridor.  
  
She looked at Ankhsenamen and slowed down when she noticed the princess was terrified. She put a comforting hand on her arm and Ankhsenamen looked at her.  
  
"It's okay; I was that way for awhile. But the Doctor's an alien and I sorta got used to all this, at least I didn't get as freaked out."  
  
"Are we in the home of the gods?" Ankhsenamen said, looking around.  
  
"No, I don't think these people are gods but they…come from the stars."  
  
"Star people?" Ankhsenamen said.  
  
"Yes. Star people. I think they want to help. At least I hope so," Jenny said.  
  
They were led into a large room. It was circular with metal benches that went around two thirds of the room. Jenny and Ankhsenamen were led into the middle of the benches and asked to wait. Tarek left them and exited the room.  
  
"Now what happens?" Ankhsenamen said.  
  
"Um…we get to watch a basketball game?" Jenny said hopefully as she pointed to the benches.  
  
They turned when the door opened. Tarek came inside followed by men and women of varying ages and skin colors. All of them looked human except for one that had blue skin with green stripes and hair and one that was snow white with long snow white hair. Tarek walked over to them while the others sat down on the benches.  
  
"This is the high council of the Tok'ra," Tarek said. "I gave them a brief explanation of what's going on but they want to question us further."  
  
An elderly Asian man stood up. His long snow white hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore a long blue robe. He moved slowly towards the group at the center of the room and smiled at them.  
  
"My name is Toshi, I am the host of Malizon," he said to them. "I am the leader of the Tok'ra council. Tarek has told us a little about what has been going on but we want you to tell us the rest."  
  
The light faded from Meren's eyes. He glanced at Jenny and the two of them began to fill everyone in on what was happening.  
  
Rose struggled to get free while Sekhmet and Aye strapped her face down onto a table. She looked at the Doctor to see if his mind was free but she only saw the cold, impassive expression of Sekhmet as the Goa'uld helped Aye strap him down.  
  
"We'll have to tell Horemheb we're doing this," Aye said to Sekhmet.  
  
"Where is he?" Rose said.  
  
"I believe he went to take care of your friends," Aye said, tracing his finger down her cheek.  
  
They finished restraining her to the table and Rose turned her head towards Sekhmet. She gasped when she saw the Doctor's familiar loving expression.  
  
"Wotcha," Rose said to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rose," he said softly.  
  
"It's not your fault, Doctor. You're not in control of your body," Rose said.  
  
She could see the Doctor's grim expression when Aye went out the door to fetch Bast. He turned his attention back towards Rose.  
  
"I will find a way to free you, I swear that to you. If they succeed, I'll find a way to get the Goa'uld out of you again," he said to her.  
  
"I know you will," Rose said. "I just hope Jenny and Meren find us."  
  
"If they do, they better bring a huge weapon or an army. They're gonna need it," the Doctor said.  
  
He looked at the door when it slid open and Aye slid the tank into the room. The Doctor's eyes darted from the tank to Rose and Rose knew he was trying to find a way to save her.  
  
"Don't do this, leave her alone," he finally said.  
  
"Sorry, you're not in control," Aye said smugly.  
  
Rose's eyes glistened with unshed tears when she saw the horror on the Doctor's face as his body moved to the tank. She could see his head slightly shaking and she knew he was trying to regain control of his body even while his hands dipped into the tank and lifted out the wriggling Goa'uld. Rose stiffened her body, preparing for the thing to enter her. The Doctor whispered an apology while his hands put the Goa'uld on her back. She kept her eyes on the Doctor's eyes while she felt the thing slither up to the back of her neck. She saw the love in his eyes and that gave her some comfort. Then she felt the thing boring into her neck and the Doctor's anguished screams matched her own.  
  
Malizon and the council were silent when Tarek finished his explanation.  
  
"So…the Goa'uld have gained control of a Time Lord," Malizon finally said. "This is extremely troublesome. If they have a Time Lord in their control and if he is the Doctor of legend then the universe is in peril."  
  
"You don't think they'd really put one of those worm things inside him, do you?" Jenny said.  
  
"The Doctor is the last of his kind," Malizon said. "The Time Lords were the Goa'uld's sworn enemies. What better revenge for them than to possess one of them."  
  
"What about my husband?" Ankhsenamen said. "He's in danger too?"  
  
"We believe so, princess," Malizon said. "We need to send some Tok'ra to go and get him and bring him back here. And we must go find the Doctor and the child, Rose, before the Goa'uld do something to them."  
  
"If you do that, I want to come," Jenny said. "They're my friends and they've been good to me and I want to help save them."  
  
"And I want to come as well," Tarek said.  
  
"Very well. I will come with you and we will select a few others. Princess, if you wish to stay here, we can provide you with a comfortable room while we find your husband."  
  
Ankhsenamen nodded and Malizon summoned two young Tok'ra to take her to a room. Ankhsenamen took Meren's hand.  
  
"Be careful, both of you," she said to them. "If you're going to go rescue your friends make sure you don't get killed doing it."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress," Meren said, bowing his head along with Jenny.  
  
The two young Tok'ra nodded to Ankhsenamen and she followed them while they led her out of the room. Malizon watched them go then turned back to Jenny and Meren.  
  
"Come, we need to get started if we're going to rescue them. We don't have any time to lose," he said to them.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	14. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=103389) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=103389)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=14) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Aye and Sekhmet stepped back and stared at Rose's body with satisfaction. After the conversion, Bast took control of Rose while Sekhmet reasserted control over the Doctor. They then went to the wardrobe room on the ship and dressed Rose in a manner befitting a goddess. When they finished with her, she was wearing a silk maroon shirt with gold trim and a slit down the front that showed off her legs and her matching maroon silk underpants. She had on a silk bra that was also trimmed in gold and she was wearing a very sheer maroon cape the draped around her. On her arms were gold armbands and on her left ankle was a gold ankle bracelet. She wore silk maroon slippers that were similar to ballet slippers. Her blonde hair had been swept up into a chignon with a cat hairpin placed in it. Her eyes had been darkened with kohl paint in the Egyptian style. Meanwhile, Sekhmet had darkened the Doctor's eyes as well and put on blue velvet slippers to match his long robe. Both Goa'uld had taken over their hosts minds but left just enough consciousness so that both the Doctor and Rose knew what was going on.  
  
"You look beautiful, darling," Sekhmet said to Bast as he came up behind her.  
  
They stood together in the control room, looking out the window at the Earth below. Bast smiled when Sekhmet let his finger slowly go up her arm.  
  
"I love this body," Bast said, turning to him. "And this body is handsome. Our brothers did well when they chose these two to be our hosts."  
  
Sekhmet ran the Doctor's finger under her chin and then leaned in for a kiss. Bast sighed and returned the kiss eagerly while Sekhmet caressed her.  
  
"They never really did this," Sekhmet said to her mate. "These two, they never really loved each other like this. Such a shame. I see into his mind and he loves her dearly."  
  
"As does she," Bast said. "She did kiss him that deeply but at the moment she was being possessed by someone called Cassandra. Pity that she can only snog her lover when she's being used by someone else."  
  
"I can sense him," Sekhmet said. "I can sense his anger at what we did to his beloved and his torment at seeing her under your control."  
  
"He is weak, far too emotional," Bast said. "He's better off being your host. The Time Lords were always inferior to us. This one though, she carries so much power within her, a Bad Wolf. We can use that power to put the humans under our control once and for all."  
  
Sekhmet chuckled.  
  
"I wouldn't call the Doctor weak, my love. Even now he's fighting me for control of his body. The man is powerful, make no mistake."  
  
"But not as powerful as you," Bast said. "He may fight now but in time he will learn it's hopeless. He is nothing more than your host now…and so is Rose."  
  
Sekhmet chuckled.  
  
"He fights even harder now upon hearing that. He is determined to free his beloved," Sekhmet said.  
  
"Then allow him to come forward while keeping his body under your control. I wish to speak to him," Bast said.  
  
The glow faded and Bast chuckled when the Doctor glared at her.  
  
"I swear I'll rip you out of Rose if I have to reach back through the wound in her neck and pull you out that way," he growled at her.  
  
"Now, now, Doctor," Bast said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Don't be this way. Rose is listening to us and I know she wants you as badly as you want her."  
  
"You bastard. You and your kind should have been eradicated long ago."  
  
Bast chuckled softly. She laughed louder when the Doctor tried to move away the moment she put Rose's hand on his crotch and was hindered by Sekhmet.  
  
"Come now, Doctor, this is your true love. Why are you trying to run from her touch? You've hungered for it for so long. What a pity that you and Rose never truly did anything more than light kisses, hugs and handholding before we came along. My sister and I can help the two of you to become closer."  
  
The Doctor jerked his head back when she tried to kiss him. Bast chuckled.  
  
"There is no escape for you, Doctor. You might as well resign yourself to fate and enjoy your beloved's body," Bast purred as she stroked his cheek.  
  
"You underestimate us. Both Rose and I have a few tricks left up our sleeves."  
  
"Oh, you mean those humans you were with," Bast said with a snort. "Perhaps you underestimate us, Time Lord. Those two are no match for us. And if you don't want to see them implanted with more larva, you'll keep your mouth shut and do what we say."  
  
"I thought you were going to let us have free will," the Doctor said. "I thought Rose and I were going to be left alone as long as we didn't try to escape."  
  
"Yes, we did say that. But if we left you to your own devices, the two of you would barely touch each other and I want to enjoy the feel of my lover's new host. I would allow Rose to come forward but you'd probably protest that I was tormenting her while I was controlling her body so I keep her in the background. But if you want to speak to her, be my guest."  
  
The glow faded and the Doctor sighed angrily when Rose blinked her eyes.  
  
"Doctor, are you alright?" she said.  
  
The Doctor tested his body and was surprised when he could move it on his own. He asked Rose to do the same and saw her delight when she could move her body too. The Doctor took Rose in his arms and held her close.  
  
"You look beautiful this way," the Doctor said as he examined her outfit. "A bit Arabian Nights but the outfit is flattering on you."  
  
"Wish I could say the same for you but robes don't flatter you."  
  
"Heh, good thing you didn't see me on Gallifrey then. I used to wear robes all the time."  
  
The Doctor stroked her cheek.  
  
"What about you, are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Other than the fact that I have an eel inside my head?" Rose said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have done more to prevent this," the Doctor said.  
  
"It's not your fault. What could you do? You're being possessed as well. Stop blaming yourself, yeah?"  
  
The Doctor nodded. He gasped when Rose's eyes suddenly glowed and she grabbed the back of his head and jerked his head down to her lips. The Doctor jerked back and glared at Bast.  
  
"Come on, do something, I gave her to you so you could have some fun and all you do is talk? This is a really boring relationship you have," Bast said to him. "Sister, I think we should help these two out, yeah?"  
  
The Doctor felt himself losing control of his body while he saw the glow fade from Rose's eyes. He gritted his teeth in anger when he realized that Bast had taken control of Rose's body and left her alert. The Doctor blushed when he began to paw at Rose's body and pull her clothes off.  
  
"So what do we do?" Jenny asked Meren as they followed several of the Tok'ra to their ship's control room.  
  
"I think they're going to try to send a message to the Goa'uld, try to get them to negotiate," Meren said.  
  
"And you think that'll work?" Jenny said.  
  
"Not sure but we're not like them, we prefer to settle things peacefully before we attack."  
  
"But we can't attack if they have the Doctor and Rose," Jenny said.  
  
"That's why they're going to try to negotiate with them first," Meren said.  
  
They walked into the control room. Tarek and Malizon walked up to the control panel at the front and ran a scan for the Goa'uld mother ship while everyone else watched.  
  
"We have them," Tarek said.  
  
"Very good. Send a signal and a message that the Tok'ra wish to speak with them about the Doctor and Rose."  
  
Tarek nodded and pushed a few buttons.  
  
"Hope this works," Jenny said while they listened to Tarek recording a message. "I don't want my new friends to die in an incinerated ship."  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	15. Teaspoon :: Slave of the Goa'uld. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Slave of the Goa'uld.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=103473) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43316&chapid=103473)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=15) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43316&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14

  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Well, well, well, your highness," Aye said when several Egyptian guards dragged him into the ship's control room. "What a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
  
"What's going on, what is this place?" Tutankhamen said, looking around.  
  
"This, my young king, is a ship from the stars," Horemheb said, coming into the room. "We thought you might like to learn the truth since I and my brother have been keeping you in the dark for so long."  
  
"Where's my wife?" Tut said to Horemheb.  
  
"Ah, I don't know at the moment. I think she's cavorting with several of her servants. The little bitch wasn't known for being faithful," Horemheb said with a shrug. "But rest assured, she and her friends will be found and brought here so don't worry, you'll be joining your lovely little sister wife soon enough."  
  
"This is treason! You'll be put to death if I have anything to say about it!" Tut said, trying to struggle out of the guards' grip.  
  
Aye chuckled as he drew near to the captive.  
  
"Your highness, I'm not even a member of your court nor am I a member of the human race so this accusation of treason is groundless."  
  
"What do you mean? You're my vizier! You obey me!" Tut said.  
  
He gasped when Aye and Horemheb's eyes glowed.  
  
"No, highness," Aye said in a deep voice, "you obey us."  
  
Both he and Horemheb pushed a button on the side of their skullcaps and Tut watched in astonishment as metal covered their heads forming into the images of Osiris and Set. The guards who weren't holding onto Tut dropped to the floor and prostrated themselves.  
  
"We are your gods, pharaoh," Aye said to him. "You and every other human will bow before us."  
  
"Then my father was right about the false gods," Tut said.  
  
Aye laughed and seized Tut's neck.  
  
"Perhaps he was wrong but he then chose to worship a flaming ball of gas that has no spirit whatsoever. Your father was just as demented as the rest of these humans, needing to find something to worship instead of finding the god within themselves. That need to worship outside sources is the reason why we've been able to manipulate people on this world and many others like it. There are many others like us, pharaoh, most of the cultures on Earth are worshiping false gods, fellow Goa'ulds who are pretending to be deities in order to control mankind. And now we will take control of your throne and rule over Egypt."  
  
"So you're going to kill me then?" Tut said.  
  
"That depends. We could do that but we could also use you as a host," Aye said.  
  
"Host? What does that mean?"  
  
"The body you see before you is not my true form; I live within this human's head and control his mind. If you will agree to cooperate with us and accept one of us, we will implant a larva inside you and you will become a puppet ruler. That would be acceptable to us since we wouldn't have to explain to the people of Egypt what happened to you but if you won't accept the larva and resist. Well, we'll just have to kill you, won't we?"  
  
"I'd rather die than be your slave," Tut said, struggling.  
  
"Funny, the Time Lord said that and he has become one of us. Speaking of him…perhaps we should find our sisters and bring them here so they can see this," he said to Horemheb. "I…"  
  
"He paused when he heard a beeping coming from the console. Both of them retracted their helmets and Horemheb walked over to the console. He stared down at it for a moment.  
  
"Incoming request for communication," he said to Aye.  
  
"With who? No one knows we're here," Aye said. "Patch it through. Let's see who's summoning us."  
  
Horemheb pushed a button and an image appeared on the window in front of them. Aye gasped when he saw the young man staring at them.  
  
"That is one of Ankhsenamen's slaves, I've seen him before."  
  
"Wrong, my name is Tarek and I am a Tok'ra," Tarek said.  
  
"The Tok'ra, they found us!" Aye said.  
  
"Silence, brother!" Horemheb said. "What do you want, traitor?"  
  
"I demand you release the Time Lord known as the Doctor and his friend, Rose Tyler, if you are holding them captive and I demand you release Tutankhamen and leave Earth for good."  
  
Aye laughed.  
  
"You're too late, fool. The Doctor and Rose are now one of us and as for the pharaoh…he won't be missed."  
  
"If you do not do what we want, we will attack," Tarek said.  
  
"Go right ahead, traitor. We have many more Goa'uld living on Earth, we can summon them all to attack you if you try anything," Aye said. "Any excuse to wipe out you traitorous vermin is fine by us."  
  
"Let me see the Doctor and Rose," Tarek said.  
  
"Very well, hold on and you shall see them presently."  
  
He sent out a message on the intercom summoning them to the control room immediately. When the door slid open a few minutes later, both Aye and Horemheb were shocked to see them completely naked.  
  
"I see our sisters wasted no time having fun with these bodies," Aye said to Horemheb.  
  
"What have you done to them?" Tarek said as Bast and Sekhmet stepped forward.  
  
"You mean the nakedness? I didn't do that, they did that to themselves," Aye said. "They are being possessed by Goa'uld who are lovers, so they took advantage of that. I didn't tell them to do that."  
  
"What is this? The princess's slave boy is inside another space ship?" Bast said, stepping forward with Sekhmet.  
  
"I am Terek of the Tok'ra," he said.  
  
"Oh shit, not them," Sekhmet said with a sigh. "You're a little late, traitor, we're already inside these bodies."  
  
"We have ways of taking you out of those bodies so I wouldn't gloat too loudly if I were you," Tarek said. "And we will take those things out of the Doctor and Rose."  
  
"Why don't you take yourself out of your host's head instead?" Bast said. "You preach to us about possessing humans, yet here you are possessing one of your own."  
  
"My host and I are in a symbiotic relationship which is more than I can say for you and Rose," Tarek said. "Not to mention Meren volunteered to do this. I doubt Rose had a say in whether or not she'd be possessed."  
  
"She resisted but she'll thank me later when she gets to spend eons by her lover's side," Bast said, gesturing to her sister. "And we're in a symbiotic relationship. I am a lover to the Goa'uld inside the Doctor and Rose is a lover to the Doctor, we both share bodies and give each other pleasure."  
  
"Let me speak to them, relinquish your hold on their minds," Tarek said.  
  
Bast shrugged and glanced at Sekhmet. The light in their eyes faded and Aye and Horemheb snickered when Rose and the Doctor gasped at their nakedness and tried to cover their private parts with their hands. Everyone giggled when both of them blushed deeply and Tarek cursed at his friend's humiliation. The Doctor finally looked at the window and was taken aback.  
  
"Meren?" he said.  
  
"Meren is my host. I am Tarek of the Tok'ra."  
  
"I don't know who the Tok'ra are but you're acting like this lot," the Doctor said, nodding his head at Aye.  
  
"That's because they were us once," Aye said. "Until they disagreed with our method of enslaving others and turned into rebels and traitors."  
  
"We share a symbiotic existence, Doctor," Tarek said. "Unlike these monsters, we do not force our hosts to do something they don't want to do like have sex without the host's consent."  
  
"If we're monsters, so are you," Horemheb said.  
  
The Doctor noticed Tut and nodded his head.  
  
"Nice to meet you at last, wish I wasn't doing it in the altogether though," he said to Tut.  
  
"What's going on? What is happening here?" Tut said to him.  
  
"Well, Rose and I are being possessed by beings called the Goa'uld who are hell bent on…"  
  
"We explained all this to him before," Aye said dismissively. "The idiot just doesn't have enough brain power to understand it. Inbreeding affected his mind most likely."  
  
"Meren…I mean, Tarek, where's Jenny?" Rose said.  
  
Tarek looked offscreen and nodded. Jenny came over and stood beside her friend, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Guys, are you okay?" she said.  
  
"As okay as we can be with eels in our heads," the Doctor said.  
  
"Who is this?" Horemheb said.  
  
"I…am their friend and traveling companion and I want them returned to us with those…things gone from their heads."  
  
Aye snickered.  
  
"You…order us about? You're just a mere child."  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't dismiss her so easily. You haven't heard about her life in Oklahoma," the Doctor said.  
  
"Look, if you don't surrender, these people are gonna blow your ship out of the sky, do you want that?" Jenny said to Aye.  
  
"Let them try. The fools can't defeat us," Horemheb said. "If you try anything, we'll put the pharaoh to death and torture the Doctor and Rose. You are in no position to give us orders, ape!"  
  
Jenny looked helplessly at the Doctor. He winked at her and gave her a big smile. Jenny smiled back, knowing that somehow they'd rescue them. Aye glanced at them, looked at their naked bodies and shook his head.  
  
"This conversation is finished. I have no desire to look at these ape bodies any longer and you are in no position to threaten or attack us. Try anything and you and your fellow Tok'ra will be wiped from existence, that is all. Goodbye now."  
  
Horemheb switched off the monitor before they could say anything. The Doctor put his hand on Rose's shoulder when his eyes settled on her naked body.  
  
"Guards, put the pharaoh in a secure place for the time being. Horemheb will show you where the cells are and you two, for the love of all that's sacred, get some clothes on," Aye said, rolling his eyes before he headed towards the door.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 14  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
